Autofocus
by Michelle Rose Landau
Summary: Uninspired and unable to see the beauty and life in her work after a betrayal, photographer Katniss Everdeen rediscovers passion and delight when chef Peeta Mellark breezes back into town. Modern AU


Autofocus

By: Michelle Rose Landau

Summary: Uninspired and unable to see the beauty and life in her work after a betrayal, photographer Katniss Everdeen rediscovers passion and delight when chef Peeta Mellark breezes back into town.

Genre: Modern AU, romance, drama

Pairings: Peeta/Katniss, Gale/Madge, Finnick/Annie, and others

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games series. They are the sole creative property of Suzanne Collins.

A/N: This was one of the first stories I wrote for this fandom and I'm finally going to publish it. Please read and review, let me know what you think. As always, be kind, be respectful, be awesome, and write on! Enjoy.

* * *

Peeta Mellark drives up the gravel road, and he wonders if he took a wrong turn somewhere. The thought that he might be lost is frustrating because that just makes the fact that he's been away from home so long that he literally forgot where he came from more apparent.

He slows for a moment, looks at his GPS on his phone, which is about to die, and it says that he is headed in the right direction, but his GPS has failed him before, so he doesn't completely trust it. The last thing he wants or needs is to be lost in the middle of the dense woods. While Panem has grown quite a bit since he left nearly ten years ago, it is still surrounded by forest and mountains and it's easy to get turned around if a person doesn't know where they're going.

Finally, he sees the house, and he is relieved.

He pulls up the drive.

The property is nice, ideal, and picturesque. The house is bigger than in the picture online, and the lake can be seen from the distance. He sees a woman out on the front porch, sweeping.

Peeta can't believe that he's actually here now. After toying with the idea for a couple of months, he finally decided to take a chance and move back to Panem.

When he first considered moving back home, he hated himself. He was supposed to be having this great life in New York, a great career, and he certainly was supposed to be happy. In his mind, it was supposed to be this permanent state. He was supposed to be happily married, with a couple of kids even, and he was supposed to be able to go to bed at night with his wife in his arms and a picture his family in his mind.

But then again, he was eighteen years old, newly married, and too idealistic to believe that reality would enter in to the equation at any point.

Moving back to Panem doesn't feel like so much of a risk as it feels like a defeat of sorts. Like he's conceding the point that there's always something to be found right at home. Something better.

He parks the car, then he gets out, and the woman waves with a smile.

"Hi Mrs. Everdeen," He greets her. "How're you doing?"

"Just fine," she smiles. "And you?"

"Good," he smiles. "The property is amazing."

"Thank you," she says. "It was my husband's. When he died, I couldn't bear living in it without him, so, I decided to sell."

"Well, it's great," he says. "So um...I know that we're supposed to officially meet with the realtor tomorrow, but I can assure you that I'm more than willing to pay whatever rent you set, and I can aid in the upkeep."

"Oh no, don't worry about that," she waves off. "Well, let me give you a tour of the house. Now, this is the main house. This is the living area."

He follows her through the house.

"As you can see, there's a beautiful fireplace," she says. "And through here, is the dining room," she says, "and through here is the kitchen. It's got updated features, great appliances, which, I know will appeal to you. And in the back is the patio and outdoor kitchen. Through here is the reception room and library, so if you need some quiet time, this is a good place to go. Used to be my husband's study...he collected books."

"It's great," he says, looking around.

They go upstairs.

"So, like I said, the second floor has three bedrooms, and the third floor has two more bedrooms, and the very top floor is attic space."

"This is so nice," he comments as he goes to the window. "Wow, it's a great view."

"Yeah, it's the best," Victoria says.

He opens up the door to the bedroom, and it's spacious.

"How do you like it?"

"It's great," he says.

"Thank you," Victoria says, looking around. "I know that you'll take good care of it. My daughters weren't all that happy about me selling, but I know you'll appreciate it."

"Your daughter's Katniss, right?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "Katniss and Primrose. I have to warn you that Katniss will probably pop by sometime soon to check the house...she's a little on the moody side."

Peeta laughed. "Yeah um, I remember that much from when we were in school. How is Prim?"

"Oh, she's fine," Victoria smiles as they head downstairs. "She just graduated from college, so, she's back home now. She's a dental hygienist."

"Congratulations," he says.

"I'm proud of both my girls," she says. "Anyway, we'll meet tomorrow and settle everything with the realtor."

"Awesome," he says. "My furniture should be here in a couple days, and then I'll be able to get settled."

"Now, if you need anything before tomorrow, here's my number," she says. "I live in town. And the cleaning service comes twice a month for clean up, and maintenance."

"Thank you," he says.

Victoria smiles. "Our families didn't really associate with each other, but...it's good that you saw fit to come back home."

He nods.

With that, she exits the house.

* * *

Katniss can't help but smile as she watches the two toddlers play in the creek. Their parents are keeping a close eye on them while letting them explore and play. It's a lovely afternoon, and the bright sun beams through the rustling trees. Takes off her boots, then she steps into the cool stream, her camera ready.

"Mama, lookit!" The little girl exclaims, holding up a shiny rock.

Katniss kneels down and takes a picture.

She zooms in, catching the other little girl, by the name of Breanne, in the same shot with her cousin, Gaebrie. The girls laugh and trade trinkets they find in the water, and Katniss moves around them, capturing the scene. The girls are so caught up in the world their little minds have conjured, that they hardly pay attention to the camera, which is good. Trying to take real time pictures with babies is complicated because they are fickle, especially when they sense that someone else is watching. Walks up, goes on some rocks to get a better view, and takes a picture.

Katniss checks her shots, trying to see if she's gotten every angle possible.

"Sarah, Melissa," she calls. "Can I get some shots with you and the girls? Interact with them."

"Sure," the mothers say.

The mothers get involved, and Katniss takes photos of the women and their daughters.

"Okay, can I get you all to pose together?" Katniss asks.

She poses them, and then she takes several shots.

"Thank you, Katniss," Melissa says. "I really appreciate you taking these portraits."

"You're welcome," Katniss smiles. "I should have them edited and ready by next week."

"Thanks again," Sarah says.

Katniss slips back into her shoes, then she heads back to her car. Her cell phone rings, and she picks it up.

"Hey mom," she answers.

"I'm at the restaurant, should I wait?"

"Um, go ahead and get our table, I'll meet you there in about fifteen minutes."

"Alright, see you then, dear," Victoria says.

Katniss stows her equipment and secures it, then she makes her way back into town.

Panem is just big enough to be busy and thriving, but just small enough to where people know each other and they know their families. Growing up here had been ideal, and she loved being near the woods. The woods are home to her. Her and her father used to trek through and go hiking, gather up plants, flowers, and berries, go camping, sometimes hunting. Her childhood is full of memories of green and the smell of pine. When her father gave her a camera as a birthday gift, she found her second love.

She drives through, looking at the people walking along the sidewalks, going into various shops and businesses, the apartments and the homes. She wants to look at it all with the same eyes that grew up here, but she can't. It's taken on a new color, a hazy transfiguration that she can't quite work out in her mind and heart.

Katniss parks on the street and walks up to the cafe where she is meeting her mother for lunch.

She walks in, and her mother waves her over.

"Hi Mom," Katniss says as she sits down.

"Hi," Victoria says. "I hope you don't mind, I ordered you a soda."

"That's fine," Katniss says as she pushes her hair behind her ears. "Thank you. I'm starving."

The women peruse through the menu, then they order.

"I just met with my buyer," she informs her daughter.

Katniss frowns involuntarily as she dips her bread into her tomato soup.

"Katniss, don't be cross," Victoria says.

"I don't understand why you couldn't just rent it out," Katniss huffed. "It was Daddy's."

"I know, dear, but you're living here in town, and Prim is planning on moving in with friends," Victoria explains. "It's lonely without your father."

"I know," Katniss shrugs.

Victoria grins.

"So who's the stranger buying the house?" Katniss asks.

"He's not really a stranger," Victoria says as she stabs at her salad. "He's actually someone you went to school with..."

"Who?"

"Peeta Mellark. You both went to District Twelve High."

Katniss shakes her head. "I vaguely remember him...there was a mess of boys...weren't there like three or four of them?"

"I think so, but you go to their bakery all the time," her mother says.

"Yeah, but I don't know them," Katniss says. "I don't know him. We didn't hang out at all in school."

"He's a chef now," Victoria says. "He's worked all over the world..."

"Is he down on his luck?" Katniss asks.

"No...I mean, not from what he's told me," Victoria explains. "Why?"

"Because, why move back here?" Katniss asks. "If he's been all over the world, why move back to Panem? Of all the places..."

"Peeta said that he took up an offer to be co-owner of that restaurant near the resort."

"Oh, right," Katniss nods. "But it's been closed for almost a year."

"Well, he didn't give me all the details, but it seems like his move out here is permanent."

Katniss tries to search her memory of him, and only vague remembrances come to mind: a much smaller, chubbier, toothless version of him in the school pictures in kindergarten, then a lanky tweener working the booth at football games with his parents while cheering his older brothers on, him in art class, briefly partnering with him in chemistry. Other than that, she doesn't know him, but she does remember that he's handsome. All of the Mellark boys were good looking boys.

"He's single, from the looks of things," Victoria throws in.

"Hmm," Katniss says, uninterested, as she eats her soup.

Victoria looks at her daughter. "He's not some psycho murderer, Dear."

"It's not that, I'll take your word that he's a nice guy," Katniss says. "I just...it's our family home. It should stay in our family."

"It could have been Uncle Haymitch," Victoria teases.

Katniss chuckles. "I'll take that old drunk bastard over a stranger any day."

"It'll be fine," Victoria assures. "Anyway, are you still going to Posy's birthday party?"

"Of course," Katniss says. "In fact, Hazelle wants me to work the party."

"Are you going to be okay?" Victoria asks. "You know that Gale-"

"I'll be fine, Mom," Katniss waves off. "Besides, it's about Posy, and I love her to pieces. Gale and I...we've learned to keep our distance, emotional and otherwise."

There's a place in Victoria's heart that aches for her daughter. A mother wants every happiness for her child, with no thought that anything heartbreaking-like a divorce-could ever happen. She's always known that Katniss is difficult on many levels, but she always found comfort in the fact that at least one person understood her (aside from her father): Gale Hawthorne.

They grew up together, their families grew together.

Oliver and Hazelle Hawthorne were the crazy, fun-loving family that was the perfect balance to the quiet, homely Everdeens.

Camping together, having frequent stay-overs at the lake house, and having parties together became a way of life. Their children grew up together, and they helped each other through every moment of family life: births, deaths, marriages.

Gale and Katniss became so close that it seemed almost wrong when they weren't together. The parents couldn't think of one without associating them with the other.

The wedding was simple, beautiful, and they were both young and sweet, ready to start their life together.

It all just seemed perfect. But then, doesn't everything?

"It'll be good," Victoria says. "Hazelle hasn't seen you in a long while."

"I know," Katniss says, looking at her phone. "I gotta go Mom. Thanks for lunch."

Victoria nods.

Katniss gets up and kisses her mother's cheek before she heads out.

* * *

Peeta drives up to his parents' bakery.

Mellark Pastry Co. has been in business for fifty years. His grandparents started the business, taught their son, his father, everything they knew, then he passed on that knowledge to his wife and sons.

Peeta's best memories are in the bakery, and as he walks through the door, the smell of sugar and herbs and sweet icing surrounding him, he feels a little of the peace he used to feel.

"We'll be right with you!" Comes his oldest brother, Khalil's, booming voice.

"Not good enough!" Peeta calls back. "I demand immediate service!"

Khalil comes out of the back, and he smiles.

"Well, well," Khalil smiles as he comes around the counter and draws his brother into a hug. "If it isn't the Master Chef himself. How the hell have you been, bro?"

"Good," Peeta smiles. "God, it's good to see you, man."

"You too," Khalil says, taking his brother in. "Jesus...you look taller...Uglier..."

"Yeah? You got older and..." Peeta pauses. "Just older. Is that a...gray hair I see, dude?"

"Shut the fuck up," Khalil laughs. "God, it's good to see you. Dad told me and Misha that you were planning on coming back home, but I didn't believe it."

"Yeah...yeah," Peeta confirms as he looks around the bakery. "I needed a change. So I packed up and headed out here."

"You needed a change, so you come back to Panem-fucking-Washington?" Khalil teases. "Home of the Panem Pilers, the town where everyone knows most everyone and most of the businesses around here close at six so people can get home to their broods?"

"Oh, well you make it all sound so horrible," Peeta chuckles. "Compared to the insanity of Manhattan, Beijing, and London, Panem's fuckin' paradise, man. Where's everyone?"

"Oh, Mom and Dad decided to go on a little vacation," Khalil explains, and Peeta looks at him.

"Yeah, that was my expression too," Khalil says. "Poor Dad. Anyway, Misha's kid is sick, so he couldn't come in today. It's just me."

"Oh, well, do you need a hand?" Peeta asks. "I've got some time to kill, so..."

"Sure," Khalil says. "But uh, we kick it old school around here, bro. It's not a goddamn fancy chef's kitchen, so we don't have stainless steel and all that shit, so no complaints. And I'm not payin' you either."

Peeta chuckles. "That's okay, I'll get something out of it. I was the one that took care of the books, remember?"

"Yeah," Khalil laughs.

They work and talk and joke with each other, and Peeta feels content.

"Man, I'm glad you got the balls to finally leave that crazy French woman," Khalil says. "I told you she was a class-A bitch from day one, Peet."

"Hey, don't say that about her," Peeta warns. "She was my-"

"Co-worker."

"Girlfriend."

"Operative word, was," Khalil emphasizes. "You're a free agent. You don't have to defend her...you shouldn't after all the shit she put you through. For once, I have to say that Mom wasn't crazy when it came to Glimmer. She's not right in the head, man."

"There was a lot more to her," Peeta says.

"Well, either way, you're single, now," Khalil says. "You're livin' the dream, bro. Being married's great, I love my wife and kids, but...I never had the chance to experience being single."

"Nah, you and Olivia have got a good thing going," Peeta says. "Truthfully, being single fucking sucks. It's not as exciting as you think."

Khalil shrugs. "Matter of opinion. When you've got three little boys hangin' off of you, a mortgage, and a messy minivan...it makes you long for just one night."

"You know you love it," Peeta laughs. "And you adore Olivia. You give her up for anything less, I'm kicking your dumb ass."

"You know I wouldn't," Khalil chuckles. "I love that woman."

The bell rings in the front.

"I'll go," Peeta says.

"Oh, now you want me to get you a latte?" Katniss asks, annoyed. "You're supposed to be doing me favors...no, I'm not getting you a goddamn latte. Jesus...alright, I'm getting you the tarts. I'll be back in about fifteen. Bye."

Katniss pockets her phone, then she looks up.

"Sorry..." She smiles, then she looks at him looking at her.

"Katniss Everdeen, right?" He asks.

"Yeah..." She answers wearily.

"I'm Peeta Mellark," he says. "I'm uh, buying your mom's lake house."

"Yeah, my mom told me," Katniss says.

They stand in uncomfortable silence for a moment.

Katniss takes him in. Even without really knowing him, she remembers what he looked like, and he looks pretty much the same, only taller, broader in the shoulders, and lean, but muscled. She can see his strong arms, and the tee-shirt he's wearing fits him just right. He still has those baby blues, and the ashy blonde hair, only it's shorter, styled in that urbane way.

In school, he was handsome, but in an adorable, humble way, not in that cocky manner that other boys would act. Katniss never saw him with too many girls, like his brothers. He was decidedly loyal for his age, and Katniss briefly wonders if he's married or with someone.

Peeta appraises her with his eyes as she averts hers to the displays.

She looks exactly the same, only she's grown now. Her hair is long and thick, with styled waves, flowing over her shoulders, and she's wearing an animal print camisole with a blue blazer, and jeans, with black slip in shoes. Her blouse and blazer cling to her, showing off her waist and curves. She's beautiful, just like he remembers. In school, she was pretty, but she downplayed it. She was rough, though. She played hard and worked hard. She was captain of the girls' volleyball and archery teams, and she was the captain of the science club. He remembers that she was good in science and math, but he only partnered with her once. She didn't mind getting dirty. There's still some of that roughness in her, he can tell.

"Um...I'd like three cheese buns, and a couple of the cranberry orange tarts," Katniss orders. "All to go, please."

Khalil comes out from the back with a batch of muffins.

"Sure," Peeta says as he picks up a box. "So...it's been what? Eight years?"

"Yeah," she says. "I know we were in the same class, but I don't know you."

"I know, but I remember you," he says as he puts the buns into a box, then he takes out another and puts the tarts in them. "You always have liked cheese buns."

She just looks at him, her face blank, and he clears his throat and goes over to the register.

"Thirteen fifty," Peeta says, and Katniss hands him her bank card.

He swipes it, then he presses a few buttons, then the receipt scrolls out of the machine and he hands both her card and the receipt back.

Peeta slides the boxes over to her, and she picks them up.

"Thank you," Katniss says as she takes the boxes into her arms.

"So uh, I'll be officially moving in in a few days...I guess I'll see you around," he smiles.

"Yeah," she says, then she walks out.

Peeta watches her as she passes the window.

* * *

Katniss' business partner, Johanna Mason, is busy typing in the schedule when Katniss walks into the office.

"Special delivery," Katniss says as she sets the boxes onto Johanna's desk.

"Mm, about time, Katniss," Johanna says. "What took you so long?"

Katniss rolls her eyes. "Ugh, you are unbelievable."

"You're just now realizing this?" Johanna quips. "You think after all these years, you'd have learned."

Katniss waves her off, then she picks up her box.

"More cheese buns?"

Katniss frowns. "Shut up about it okay? I like them."

"But your ass doesn't," Johanna teases.

Katniss sits at her desk.

"What?" Katniss asks, pretending to be oblivious.

"When you go on your little cheese bun binges, something's wrong," Johanna says knowingly.

"Nothing's wrong," Katniss says around a mouthful.

Johanna inspects Katniss, then she gasps. "Oh no...the magazine?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Katniss huffs as she devours the cheese buns.

"What a bunch of brainless assholes," Johanna huffs, then she softens. "Shit, Katniss, that sucks."

Katniss shrugs. "The editor, Caesar Flickerman, he was right. I mean, those pictures...they're awful. He said that they lacked light and emotional expression. I didn't realize until I left that he was talking about me as a person, not just my work."

"He was not," Johanna tries to counter, but Katniss held up her hand.

"No, he's right," Katniss sighs. "I mean, look at these photos of Gaebrie and Breanne. They suck. It sucks."

"Don't psych yourself out," Johanna says softly. "Look, it's just all this divorce bullshit. It's getting to you. I'm sure once you get past it, you'll feel better."

"No, it's not the divorce, it's me," Katniss huffs. "I don't want to give Gale and the divorce any more power than he already has...he wanted our house."

"What for?" Johanna snorts. "So he can move Madge the Mistress in with him?"

Katniss threw her hands up in the air, and Johanna gives her friend her best "Are you fucking kidding me?" look.

"You let him have it, didn't you?"

Katniss looks away.

Johanna rolls her eyes. "Jesus, Katniss...why would you go and do a brainless thing like that? You two should just sell it and split the proceeds. You bought that house together."

"I know, but I don't want to fight."

"I get that, but Kat, you're just being a fuckin' doormat. What kind of a man is he? First he has an affair with Madge, then he takes the house right from under you?"

"It's not worth it. It's not worth losing him-"

"You've already lost him," Johanna says, turning cold. "So, he gets his girl, his house, and his happiness, too."

Katniss frowns. "Stop being so dramatic. Besides, I need to you help me to not think about it because I don't want any bullshit at Posy's birthday party."

"You two are going through a divorce-"

"I know that, but I'm divorcing Gale, not his family. You know that I adore Posy."

"I know that you do," Johanna says. "But you've managed to keep your distance from him for the most part, but he's using Posy's birthday to draw you back into all the drama and bullshit."

Katniss inhales her second cheese bun.

"I'm just there for Posy, and to take pictures of the party," Katniss insists. "There's nothing else to it."

"Not for you, maybe, but for him," Johanna frowns. "God...you know, it's a good thing that I don't see him around that much. I swear Katniss, I will punch him in the face if he says or does one damn thing to you around me."

Katniss shakes her head. "It'll be fine, Johanna. I'll be fine."

* * *

"Hey man," Peeta greets Finnick as he walks up the steps to the future site of their new restaurant.

"Hey," Finnick smiles.

"Aw man, this is great," Peeta says, looking at the future sign for Woodland Creatures Tavern & Cuisine. "I love it."

Finnick hands him a hardhat and they went inside.

Peeta and Finnick Odair met in culinary school, and have been friends ever since, and they both talked about going into business together with their other good, mutual friend, Cinna Atwater, who is currently the head chef at the restaurant in Snow Luxury Hotel and Suites. They've been working and saving like mad to get this off the ground, and when they finally put their money together, they bought the old, burnt remains of a restaurant that had been a little down the road from Pollux Resort & Spa.

"It's coming together nicely," Finnick says. "Maximum capacity is 329, and I called in Cressida Maitland to do the interior decorating."

"You got-no way," Peeta says in disbelief.

"Yes, well, she happens to be a fan," Finnick explains. "She ate at my restaurant, and we met then. Lovely woman. The rumors about her are completely untrue, and my Annie-Girl loves her, swears by her designs. Anyway, she's going to be decorating the place. Said she was inspired by all the green and was thinking along the lines of the Rainforest Cafe, but more subdued."

"Ah," Peeta said. "This is looking so good...when do we open?"

"Three months," Finnick said. "But we need to do some press before then. I mean, we want to put this place on the map, and make it more popular than that little rinky-dink in the resort."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that we put on a tasting gallery," Finnick proposes. "To show us off, our food, and market the restaurant. We have a live kitchen with samplings for the public."

Peeta nods. "Good idea."

"I'm having a photographer flown in from New York," Finnick says. "So we need to not only showcase our own best dishes, but we also need to set the menu for Woodland Creatures in the process."

"Sounds good," Peeta grins, rubbing his hands together. "God, man, I can't believe we're finally doing this."

Finnick laughs triumphantly and wraps his arm around Peeta's shoulders.

"I know, I'm so psyched for this to happen," Finnick says.

After years of hard work, Peeta finally sees the fruits of it all. It's been his life's dream to be the owner of a restaurant, and now it's coming true. Going through and imagining it filled with patrons, the fire going on the stoves, and servers putting some of the best damned food on the planet in front of the customers sends chills down his spine. He cannot wait for this restaurant, and for his life to really begin.

* * *

Being around a bunch of beautiful, developed, and made up tweeners makes Katniss feel uncomfortable, like she's thirteen herself. She thinks back on those awkward years, how skinny she was, how timid, and underdeveloped she was compared to her peers, like Delly Cartwright-Mullins, who had hips and breasts that the boys went crazy over, or like Madge-

She stops herself.

Katniss promised herself not to make this day about Gale or Madge, but about Posy.

She readies her camera as Posy gushes over the gifts and favors her friends have given her, and the delicious cake from Mellark Baking Co.

"Oh my God, this is so cute," Posy gushes.

Katniss goes around and takes pictures of everybody: Hazelle smiling proudly, Posy chatting with her friends, Johanna cuddling up with her boyfriend, Thresh, and even of Gale and Madge. She checks her pictures, and she's not happy with them, and her impulsive side just wants to delete them all. But, instead, she goes around and takes pictures of the cake and cupcakes, of the barbecue, and the other snacks laid out. She takes pictures of the girls eating and licking icing from their fingers, like the little girls they really still are, despite the makeup and the form fitting clothes.

Once she finishes making her second round, she checks her pictures.

And that's when, out of her periphery, she sees Madge approaching.

"Hi," Madge says cautiously, trying to feel Katniss out.

"Hey," Katniss says as nicely as she can manage, pushing her hair behind her ears. "If you want a do over, I'm coming back around soon."

"Actually, I came over because I wanted to talk to you," Madge says.

"Not here," Katniss tells her firmly. "Not now, Madge."

"Katniss, you won't talk or see me otherwise," Madge said softly. "Look, Gale and I..."

"Madge-"

"Katniss, please...I don't want it to be this way-"

"If you didn't want it to be this way, then you shouldn't have been fucking my husband," Katniss hisses about as quietly as a roaring lion, getting the attention of a couple near them. "You were one of my best friends, Madge. You know that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Katniss, I'm sorry that things worked out the way they did," she apologizes. "Gale and I...we tried to stop, to make sense of it all. He hated that he was cheating...I hated it too..."

"But not enough to tell me," Katniss huffs tearfully, her hands shaking.

"Katniss, Gale is hurting too," Madge explains. "He came to me because he felt that he couldn't come to you. Katniss, you have to accept your end, too."

Katniss ends up dropping her camera onto the ground.

"Shit!" Katniss kneels down and pick it up, inspecting it. "Dammit..."

"I'm sorry-"

"I don't have to accept anything," Katniss growls, then she straightens to face her former friend. "You know what Madge? You can keep him. If you want my sloppy leftovers, then be my fucking guest! You can have him!"

She begins to walk away, then she turns back to Madge, tears steaming down her face.

"I hate you," she says in a quavering voice. "I hate you. You stole my husband...you hijacked my marriage and took everything away from me. You knew my marriage was hanging by a thread, and you stole it from me. I will never forgive you. I don't want to see or talk to you again. I fucking hate you! It was a damn shitty thing you did to me, you're an asshole! I hate you!"

Katniss turns round, and she sees stunned little girls and boys, and guests.

Hazelle comes up to her, a little miffed.

"Really? Today, of all days?"

"I-I'm sorry Hazelle," Katniss sniffles. "I'm sorry."

With that, she leaves the party.

Johanna leans over to Thresh.

"Best damn party ever," she whispers, then she gets up. "I'm gonna go see after her."

Thresh nods.

Johanna catches up with Katniss at her car.

"Katniss! Wait!"

Katniss throws her purse down to the ground with a frustrated screech, then she sets her bag with her camera down softly as she cries.

Johanna pulls her friend into a tight hug.

"I hate them!" Katniss sobs angrily. "I hate them!"

"I know," Johanna says. "Shh..."

Gale comes out of the house, and Johanna stops him.

"No," She says firmly as she smoothes over her friend's hair. "Don't you fucking get near her."

Katniss pulls away and she finally finds her keys.

"I have to get out of here," she says.

"Kat, you can't drive like-"

"Just leave me alone!"

Katniss gathers her things and gets into her car and drives off.

Once she makes it to her apartment, she sniffles and then combs her fingers through her hair. She's finally given way to anger. Isn't that in the 5 stages of grief? Denial...then anger. What's next?

Depression.

Is she really doing this? Is she actually _grieving_ her marriage?

She's grieving her marriage, and she's not even in the wrong.

All of the hurt surges up within her, and she feels it deep in her chest. It's a painful surge, and she winces.

She doesn't want to be here.

She grabs her keys and drives to the one place that's always given her comfort.

* * *

Peeta is nearly finished with unpacking.

He's got the downstairs just the way he wants it, and two out of the five upstairs bedrooms set up. Everything else he's left to be done over time; he supposes he should probably recruit Cressida's services when she gets here to help him with the rest of the house.

Starving, he gently kicks aside an empty box and begins to head to the kitchen, but as he does so, he hears what sounds like...Pat Benatar...blaring from outside. He goes out the front door, and he sees a car parking in the drive. In the next moment, the driver pushes the door of the car open and runs out toward the lake.

"Hey!" Peeta calls. "Wait a minute!"

He runs around the wrap-around porch and down the back porch steps.

When he catches up to the person, he catches their arm.

"Stop!"

"Let go of me!"

He lets go, and he sees that it's Katniss in the fading light of evening.

"Katniss?" He inquires. "W-what-"

"Just leave me alone," Katniss sniffles as she walks toward the lake.

Peeta continues to follow her. "Technically, you're on my property so..."

She whirls on him then.

"This was my father's property," she snaps.

"Was," he emphasizes patiently.

"Was, is, what the fuck does it matter!?" Katniss sniffles. "It's..."

She pauses and combs her hair back.

"God, I'm acting like some kind of nutty person," she says. "I-I'm sorry to just...I needed to come here."

Peeta puts his hands into his pocket and steps closer to her.

"It is a beautiful place," he sighs. "You must've loved growing up here."

"Yeah," Katniss confirms. "It was wonderful. Swimming in the lake, walking in the woods, canoeing, late night fires. My dad would make me and Prim hotdogs and s'mores. Us and the Hawthornes we'd get together almost every week and have sleepovers and camp. I got married right here under this tree."

Peeta nods his understanding.

"I promise you I'll take good care of this house," he says. "And...look, it obviously means a lot to you, so, door's open. I mean, you can come by the lake anytime."

She bundles into her sweater. "Thank you, but it's your house now. I shouldn't-"

"It's okay," Peeta says.

"Thank you," she says again.

They lapse into silence, then Peeta speaks.

"Do you want to come in for some dinner?"

"No," Katniss says. "I-I better get home. I have a hot date with some ice cream."

Peeta chuckles.

"Oh, well, since you told me that, you really should let me cook you dinner," Peeta chuckles. "C'mon."

She looks at him.

"Don't make me beg," he smiles charmingly.

She sighs. "Fine."

"That's the spirit," he chuckles.

Peeta gestures her to sit at the breakfast bar, and he gets to work.

It doesn't take long for the kitchen to smell like spices and savory meat.

"You like pork?"

"Yeah," she says, sitting down.

"Good," he says.

It smells so delicious, and Katniss is immediately drawn in.

She watches Peeta as he chops up the vegetables expertly. He's certainly made himself at home in this kitchen, and he certainly has put the new appliances to task. It's fascinating watching him multitask-truly multitask-as he goes from one thing to another: checking the meat, fixing the vegetables, mixing the sauce. Oh, and is that the beginnings of dessert she sees?

He couldn't possibly eat like this all the time, could he? The man cooks for a living, surely he must go for take out or something easy sometimes. He can't possibly have this much forethought...

Once he's got everything cooking, steaming, and simmering, he takes down two wine glasses, then he opens up some wine.

Her face is unreadable as he pours.

"So, Katniss, your mom told me that you have a photography business," he says.

"Yeah."

"How long have you been in the photography business?" He asks.

"Five years," she answers, taking a sip of her wine.

"You do amazing work," he says. "Saw some of your work in the newspaper."

"Thanks."

"So, do you have like a specialty?" He asks. "Something in photography that you do best?"

"Nature shots," she answers. "Portraits...everyday stuff, like people doing things."

He nods. "Nice."

Katniss sips at her wine. "So, what is your specialty? I mean, if there's such a thing in your line of work."

"Desserts," he explains. "I started out as a pastry chef, but I branched out after a couple years. Found my niche with haute and fusion cuisine-"

"What and what?"

He chuckles. "Haute is the pretty food, delicious, fusion is less pretty, but still delicious."

Katniss furrows her eyebrows. "I wouldn't know...food is food."

"That's where you're wrong," he smirks.

"You don't cook like this all the time," she states.

"True," he says. "Believe me, I've got nothing against take out and frozen entrees every now and then, but you can't live on that alone."

"Hasn't killed me yet," she shrugs.

Peeta grins. "How optimistic of you."

She narrows her eyes at him, then he turns his attention to his cooking.

Once everything is finished, he plates their food, then he gestures over to the table.

Katniss picks up their wine and follows him and they sit down to dinner.

Katniss cuts into the pork and eats a bit.

She sighs, thinking that it is just surreal how delectable it is. It's tender, well seasoned, spicy, and cooked just right. The sauce is chunky, hearty, and adds a little more of a kick, and the heat of it spreads over her tongue. The vegetables-a mix of asparagus spears and green beans-are crisp, sprinkled with some kind of nut and salt, and the potatoes are perfectly sliced and taste like rosemary.

It's been a long time since she's had a meal this good...but she doesn't let him know that.

Peeta eats, glancing up at her every now and then.

Katniss has a poker face to rival all poker faces; she doesn't give anything away...not that he needs her to tell him that the food is delicious. He's been at this long enough to be confident in his cooking, especially when it's something that he really wanted to eat. But he is kind of hoping that she'd at least relax and remove the "I-hate-that-you-live-here-I-wish-you'd-just-fuck-off" sign off her forehead.

Her poker face is solid, and it's the most gorgeous poker face he's ever seen.

It's become abundantly clear to him that Katniss-despite how incredibly gorgeous she is-hasn't relaxed in a long time, judging from how distraught she'd been upon her arrival at the house.

The reason for this autopilot-like behavior is lost on him.

"So, if you don't mind me asking," Peeta begins. "What got you so upset?"

She looks up at him. "I do mind you asking. I don't even know you."

"Okay, I jumped the gun on that one," he admits. "Look, I just want to get to know you. I mean, I bought this house, and it obviously holds a lot of memories for you. I figure if you're gonna be coming around, we should at least try to be friends."

Her face softens a little.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green," she says impatiently. "Yours?"

"Orange," he says. "Like sunset, not the bright orange."

She sips at her wine.

"Outside of cooking, what else do you do?"

"I paint," Peeta explains. "I like to sketch and paint. It relaxes me. What about you?"

"Well, I do archery," she answers. "I mean, not as much as I used to. I've been pretty tied up in my business."

"Same here," Peeta says. "It's been pretty busy since I moved here with the new restaurant, and working at the bakery until the opening."

"So what're you calling your restaurant?"

"Woodland Creatures," he says.

"How appropriate," she says.

"Yeah, it's been a dream of mine for so long," he marvels. "I'm actually going to be the owner of my own restaurant. Well, co-owner. My friends Cinna and Finnick are co-owners. We've been wanting this for ages now."

"If it's gonna be one of those high end places, you can forget it," Katniss chuckles. "People here in Panem are more the twenty four hour diner type."

"See, that's what we want to change," he says. "We want to bring something new to Panem, something that people won't be able to get enough of."

"Well, I wish you and your friends good luck," she says sincerely. "I hope everything goes well."

"Thank you," he says. "So um, you mentioned that you got married right under that tree out there..."

"I did," she nods.

"Does your husband know you're here?" He asks.

She snorts bitterly. "Gale could give a shit where I am..."

"Wait, Gale Hawthorne?"

Katniss nods.

"I'm not surprised you two got married," he grins. "You two were close in high school. Big fight?"

"You could call it that," she says. "Or you could call it a divorce."

His face turns sympathetic. "Shit, I'm sorry..."

"No," Katniss says. "It's fine. The short of it is that he cheated on me. That's really how I ended up here. I let my anger get the best of me and I made a fool of myself at his baby sister's birthday party. I can't believe I ruined Posy's party and the pictures I'm sure are utter shit..."

"I'm sure they're beautiful," he assures. "And you have a right to be angry, you know."

"Not at his little sister's birthday," she says remorsefully. "God, she's never gonna forgive me."

"She will."

"She's thirteen...she won't."

They finish up dinner, then Peeta takes their plates and goes back into the kitchen.

Katniss finishes off the rest of her wine just as Peeta comes back into the dining room with dessert. Her mouth instantly waters at the sight of the chocolate mousse cake in front of her.

Shit, she thinks to herself.

She picks up the fork and cuts a slice and tastes it.

"Mmm," she groans with delight. "This is too sinful...oh my God, it's delicious."

"Glad you like it," he says, diving into his. "Want some more wine?"

"Sure," she says.

He pours the wine, and she sips at it, and it's perfect with the cake.

She eats slowly, savoring every bite, wishing that it was never ending; she disappointed when it's gone, and she takes another sip of wine.

"That was..." she shakes her head. "Extremely delicious. Everything was amazing, Peeta."

"Thank you," he grins. "Better than the ice cream for dinner?"

"Worlds," she chuckles, then she sobers. "Thank you for all this."

"My pleasure," he says.

Katniss looks at her watch. "I should go. It's getting late."

Peeta walks her to the front door.

"Again, thank you for being so hospitable," she says. "I shouldn't have barged-"

"Don't apologize," he interrupts gently. "And like I said before, you can come by any time you like. But uh...you should definitely let me cook for you again."

Katniss looks at him.

"Uh-uhm, I'll have to check my schedule."

"So in a couple weeks on Saturday? Same time?"

"Yeah, okay."

With that, she goes out to her car.

* * *

"Holy shit," Johanna marvels. "You had dinner with Peeta Mellark?"

Katniss stuffs her mouth full with a cheese bun.

"Oh my God," Johanna smiles.

"It's not a big deal," Katniss says between chews. "He was doing it to make me feel better."

"No, he was doing it as part of his plan to get into your pants," Johanna chuckles. "I don't know him that well, but I've seen that man, and all of his brothers...fine specimens they are. Even their father is hot. So, tell me...what'd he make?"

"Pork chops with rosemary potatoes, this spicy sauce that I don't remember the name of, and asparagus and green beans," Katniss gushes. "Then we had chocolate mousse cake..."

"And?"

"I swear Johanna, it was sex on a plate," Katniss sighs. "Oh God...it was so good."

"Hmm, I'll bet," Johanna purrs. "So when are you going to see him again?"

"I wasn't seeing him, Jo," Katniss says. "I told you, I went to the house to calm down, and he invited me in for dinner..."

Johanna gives her a knowing look.

"We're meeting again," Katniss divulges in a rush of words.

"Ahh!" Johanna screams. "Oh my God! Your first date since-"

"It's not a date," Katniss says. "Technically, I'm still married. H-He's just being nice because he pities me."

"That is not true," Johanna huffs. "When are you going to let yourself be happy? Gale is obviously very happy, why won't you start finding what makes you happy?"

Katniss shakes her head. "I don't know what happy is anymore. I-I just want to get through this fucking divorce first. It's seeping into everything. I can't believe that I ruined Posy's birthday party."

"Madge shouldn't have provoked you with her bullshit," Johanna says.

"Posy texted me back yesterday," Katniss says. "I'm so glad she forgave me. I was truly awful."

"You needed to get angry, Katniss," Johanna says. "Didn't that feel good, to say all that you've been feeling right to her face?"

"Yeah," Katniss grins.

* * *

Katniss looks over the paperwork for the divorce, then she looks at her lawyer and nods.

"Alright," the mediator says. "Now if you both will just sign."

Katniss signs where her name is printed, then she slides it across the table to Gale, who also signs the papers.

The notary stamps it and signs it, then the mediator nods.

"I now pronounce you divorced."

Katniss gets up and grabs her purse.

"I wish you and Madge all the best."

"Katniss, wait...will you just please-"

Katniss walks out of the board room and heads down the hallway to the elevators.

Gale tries to catch up with her.

"Katniss, wait..."

"Get away from me," she growls. "In case you didn't notice, we are divorced now, so I have no reason to talk to you any further."

"Dammit, Katniss...I didn't want things to be like this..."

"You don't want things to be like this, Madge doesn't want things to be like this," Katniss huffs. "And yet they are. Things between us now are, and will remain, like this."

"So, what, now you're trying to completely excise me from your life? Is this your way of making me suffer?"

"How dare you? Believe me, I have no interest in making you suffer...I just want you out of my life, Gale. I don't want to be your friend, I don't want any part of you."

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn, Katniss?" He huffs in frustration. "This is the reason why we're here..."

"No, the reason we're here is because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants," she hurls back tearfully. "We're here because you and my former best friend were fucking behind my back. You lied to me, Gale. You fucked my best friend...you didn't have the balls to tell me that you didn't want to be with me anymore... You could have just told me that you didn't love me anymore."

"That wasn't it, but I was wrong," he concedes. "I admit that, but...Katniss...the shit hit the fan between us long before Madge and I...you stopped trusting me...after the baby-"

She stops and she turns to him. "Don't..."

"You know that it's true," he says. "After we lost the baby, you wouldn't let me...all I wanted was to help you and get you through it, but you wouldn't let me. I just wanted to take care of you."

"I didn't need you to take care of me. I don't need anyone to take care of me. I never have."

Her last statement hurts him, and he nods. "I know...that's why we're here now. You are so easy to fall in love with, but you're damned hard to keep. You can't...surrender. You can't let someone else take the reigns. Our marriage died because you just took everything out of it until there was nothing left for me. I gave and gave, and you never accepted, you just left it where it was. You never took, and you never gave."

Katniss looks away.

"When is it going to be your turn to give, Katniss?" He asks. "After the baby...everything just stopped. Then when we couldn't get pregnant again...we lost each other. I care about you. When are you going to give and allow someone to be in your heart, your life?"

She looks at him.

"Everyone knows that you're strong, and that you raised yourself and took care of Prim," he says. "We all get it. Let someone be there for you now."

His words hit a place in her heart, and she sighs. "I have to go, Gale."

* * *

Cinna Atwater walks into the restaurant, and Finnick, who is on the phone, waves him over.

Peeta comes out of the kitchen and he smiles.

"Cinna, good to see you," Peeta says, hugging his friend before pulling away. "Finally tore you away from New York."

"Well, it was worth it," Cinna says as he looks around. "It looks great..."

"Yeah," Peeta says.

Finnick gets off the phone, and he greets Cinna.

"Good to finally have you out here," Finnick says, then he calls over to Cressida.

She approaches and shakes the mens' hands.

"Cressida Maitland," she introduces herself.

"She is the genius behind the designs," Finnick says.

"You boys are definitely going to be in awe when I'm through with it," she promises. "Now, these are just sketches, but the actual design won't deviate too much from these. I'm thinking clean lines, but the colors of the forest, recessed lighting, nature...you gentlemen will not be disappointed."

"We bow to the goddess," Finnick smiles. "Now, I do have a bit of bad news...the photographer that I hired to help us put together the gallery, he cancelled on us, and I've been scrambling to book another one that will come out here to do the shoot..."

"There's a photographer right in town," Peeta says. "Katniss Everdeen, Everdeen Portrait Studio. She's great, and she's local, which is perfect for putting the restaurant out there."

Finnick and Cinna both look doubtful.

"Don't make judgments," Peeta chuckles. "Not without seeing her work. Her studio is right in town."

"Alright, we'll schedule a meeting with her and she can bring a portfolio," Finnick says.

"Great," Peeta says. "I'll set it up."

"Now that Cinna is here, let's talk menu," Finnick says.

The men gather in the new kitchen and begin to plan out their menu and their vision for the gallery.

* * *

Johanna is busy with a project when Peeta walks into the studio with a box and a couple of coffees. She looks up, and she smiles and turns her head toward the back slightly.

"Oh Katniss," she calls. "Delivery for you."

Katniss comes out from the back, and she stops when she sees Peeta.

"H-Hi," she says.

"Hey," he says. "I brought you both some coffee and some scones."

"Thank you," Katniss says as she takes the coffee and the pastries gratefully. "You shouldn't have..."

"Yes, you should have," Johanna corrects, grabbing her coffee.

"What brings you here?" Katniss asks.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you're still coming to dinner on Saturday," he says.

"Um...sure, I guess," Katniss says.

"Good," he smiles.

Katniss suddenly can't stand, and she sits down, leaden, into her chair, blushing at how juvenile she is being.

"And, I wanted to talk to you both about a project," he says. "As you know, my friends and I are opening up a restaurant, and we want to put out some publicity for it, to bring the locals in, and generate a customer base here in Panem. We're thinking about putting together a gallery and a tasting. We would really appreciate it if you'd come on board and help us out. You both are talented photographers, you're local, and I think we'll both benefit from this."

"Peeta, that's...thank you for considering us, but-"

"Katniss can take this one," Johanna says. "I'm all booked up."

Katniss looks at Johanna, who only smirks.

"Great," Peeta says. "So I guess we can discuss the details over dinner on Saturday."

"Okay," Katniss agrees. "At seven."

"Yep," Peeta says. "Bring your camera. Well, I gotta get back to work. I'll see you then. Bye..."

"Johanna."

"Right, Johanna," Peeta smiles. "Have a great day, ladies."

"Likewise," Johanna says.

"Jo!"

"What? I'm all booked up," Johanna shrugs.

"You are so irritating sometimes, you know that?"

"Eh, you'll thank me later," Johanna says as she sips at her coffee.

"A gallery..." Katniss says, more to herself than to Johanna.

The thought of putting her work up on exhibition like that, beyond what she's been doing, terrifies her.

"Don't over think it," Johanna advises. "Just do it, Katniss. Your body of work is solid...and so is his."

"You've got a boyfriend," Katniss says.

"And I love that man so much, but that doesn't mean I can't notice a sexy guy like Peeta."

Katniss will concede that Peeta is one hell of a sexy man. But she's not ready for what Johanna is nudging her towards, and she's certainly not ready for her work to be displayed in such a huge venue like in a galleria.

"You know that Peeta had a massive crush on you when we were in school," Johanna mentions.

"How would you know?" Katniss asks. "You graduated with Gale."

"You never noticed?" Johanna says. "Why do you think Gale was always around you? To ward off the competition..."

"Whatever," Katniss says. "And that was high school. Peeta just wants to be friends and talk business, that's all."

"Whatever you say," Johanna sing-songs.

She turns her attention back to the photos from Posy's birthday party.

When Hazelle comes in to get the photos, she's not happy, Katniss can tell, but she tries her best not to show it.

"Hazelle, I am so sorry I'm late on these," Katniss apologizes.

"It's alright," Hazelle sighs. "Did you get Posy's text?"

"Yes, and again, I-"

"It's alright," Hazelle smiles. "I know that things are tough between you, Gale and Madge. How've you been? I know you two finalized a couple weeks ago..."

"I'm fine," Katniss says with a slow nod. "It's going to be an adjustment, but I'm fine."

"Of course," Hazelle says.

Katniss feels for the mother because at the end of the day, they are still family, and Katniss doesn't know how the divorce will affect their friendship, how Hazelle will see her now. She wonders if Hazelle considers her a failure, or if she thinks she let down her son in some way. She doesn't know if their relationship is ever going to be the same now.

"Well, I'll see you," Hazelle says. "Thank you for the photos. They're lovely."

With that, Hazelle walks out of the studio.

Katniss sighs.

"That was tense," Johanna states, and Katniss gives her a look.

Katniss sits down in her chair and puts her head in her hands.

* * *

Katniss walks into her apartment, locking the door and throwing her keys onto the end table. She rubs the back of her neck as she heads to her bedroom.

She changes into her pajamas, then she goes straight to her kitchen and into the freezer. She grabs a pint of ice cream then she goes and plops onto the couch.

"Hello Cherry Garcia," she says happily.

She turns on the television, then she digs into the ice cream.

She sighs and she thinks about the dinner that Peeta made her, and in response, her stomach growls in response, and she rolls her eyes.

Stop it.

Katniss turns the television to HGTV, then she settles in.

There is a knock on her door, and gets up and answers.

It is Prim with some wine, take out, and a couple of movies.

"Hey big sis," Prim says.

"I still can't get over the fact that you're old enough to drink now," Katniss sighs as she opens the door wider. "What'd you get?"

"Cheap Merlot and curry from Tigris' Indian Cuisine."

The sisters sit down at the table and begin to pick over the boxes.

Tired, and with little appetite, Katniss pushes her food around on her plate.

"I thought you were hungry?"

"I thought I was too," Katniss says.

"Sorry it's not Peeta Mellark approved," Prim teases, and Katniss rolls her eyes. "I'm just kidding."

"It's okay," Katniss sighs. "I was acting all nutty, and it was nice of him to invite me in rather than be mad about me trespassing. I wish that you and Jo would stop reading so much into it."

"Well, that matter aside," Prim says as she pours herself some more wine. "Are you thinking about getting back into the dating scene soon?"

"Prim...I can't even think about that," Katniss says. "It's the furthest thing from my mind, in fact."

"Katniss, it's been six months since you separated from Gale," Prim reminds her sister. "And it's not like you still have romantic feelings for Gale...or do you?"

"What? No," Katniss said. "Right now, I'm just done with him. I don't know how I'll feel later, but it's not romantic."

"Then what's the problem?" Prim asks.

"The problem is that I'm busy with work," Katniss explains. "That, and I don't think I'm ready...I mean, I never really dated. I married Gale when I was eighteen. I spent the years I would've been dating married. I don't think I even know how to date."

"It's quite simple," Prim teases. "I think you ought to let Peeta show you how it works."

Katniss throws her hands up. "Why is everyone trying to turn a little dinner into a big damned deal? Peeta was just trying to be nice."

"Either way, I think you should at least try," Prim suggests. "You're beautiful, intelligent, you're successful...you need-"

"Primmy, can we just have dinner without you telling me what I need?" Katniss asks. "I've had enough of people telling me what I need."

"Of course," Prim says. "I love you, and I want you to be happy."

Katniss grins then she begins to eat.

* * *

Peeta takes off his shirt and then pulls on another one that's less dressy.

 _It's business,_ he reminds himself. _This woman is getting divorced for God's sake. I shouldn't be thinking of this as a date. But God, she's more gorgeous than I remember-no. It's business. She's here for business._

He combs back his hair, then he heads downstairs.

Peeta makes sure that everything looks presentable, an action he does mostly out of nervousness because he's a neat person.

The doorbell rings after about ten more minutes, and he goes over and answers the door.

Katniss grins slightly.

"Hi," she says.

"Hey," he smiles, inviting her in.

Katniss is wearing a pair of jeans with a sleeveless blue floral patterned chiffon blouse with a navy 3/4 length sleeve sweater and navy flats. Her makeup is simple, it brings out her natural features, and her hair is half up-half down, with a little bump. She smells like roses, and Peeta is immediately intoxicated. She's not only gorgeous, but quite radiant, and he has to take a couple of deep, calming breaths.

She turns to him, holding up her bag.

"Brought my camera."

"Good," he says with an excited smile. "Um, come in."

He leads her into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?" Peeta asks.

"Um, just water," Katniss says, taking him in.

He's dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans with a casual orange polo. It looks good against his skin, and he smells so good.

Don't even think about it, she thinks to herself. You just got divorced. The last thing you need is a man in your life. God, I'm so done with men.

Peeta pours some water for them, then she sighs.

"So, what exactly do you want me to do?" She asks.

"Tonight, I'm going to cook dinner for you," he says. "But I want you to take pictures while I'm doing it."

She nods. "Okay. Are you sure that I won't be in your way?"

"No," he assures. "Just take pictures. Whatever angle you like, whatever's gonna work out. You're the expert. Then, Cinna, Finnick, and I will take a look and decide to go forward from there."

"Alright," Katniss says, taking out her camera. "Just remember to act natural, and pretend I'm not even here, alright?"

"Sure."

Peeta decides to make Cornish hens with a maple cherry glaze on a bed of arugula, rosemary mashed potatoes (rosemary is his preferred seasoning), and buttered broccoli. It's one of the dishes that's likely going on the menu for the restaurant.

Katniss works carefully around him, taking pictures of the food as he prepares it, Taking pictures of him, of the way the food cooks, how he tastes the glaze. She catches his look of concentration, then his smirk when he finds something he tastes is exactly the way he wants it to taste. Katniss uses different angles, and takes advantage of the lighting, which her mother took care to pick when she was renovating the house.

Peeta carefully plates the meals, and Katniss takes pictures of the presentation.

It smells like utter heaven, and Katniss's stomach growls in anticipation.

Peeta puts the plates on the table, then he pulls a chair out for her.

"Thank you," she says as she takes her camera from around her, and scoots in.

Peeta pours a white wine this time, and she trusts his judgement.

Before he can sit down, she's already tearing into the meal.

At the first bite, she sighs euphorically.

"How is it?"

"Fantastic," Katniss compliments. "It's so delicious."

"Thanks," he says. "And thank you for doing this. I hope that we can work together on this. Finn, Cinna, and I have put a lot into this restaurant happening, and we're hoping that our plan works."

Katniss sips at her wine. "I hope so too."

"So, how have you been?" Peeta asks. "I mean, I know that you mentioned that you were in the middle of a divorce..."

"Oh," Katniss says. "Well, um it was finalized a few weeks ago, so...I'm fine though. Happy it's over. So what about you? Wife? girlfriend...?"

"I was in a relationship," he explains. "Glimmer and I...we broke up recently. I moved out here, and she stayed in New York. We were coworkers, both very devoted to the job, not enough time for each other, she was very ambitious and competitive...it was too toxic for me in the end."

Katniss nods. "Who names their child Glimmer?"

Peeta grins.

"Sorry, it just seems kind of slutty," Katniss says. "Not saying she was a slut or anything. But I mean, if she was like that, then I'm not saying that's a bad thing, it's her body, but you don't seem like the type who-I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," he chuckles. "You speak your mind, I like that. No, um, Glimmer and I were not good for each other at all. I think I just wanted to be with someone. I always thought that I'd be married with kids by now. Glimmer practically broke out in hives at the very thought of both."

"How long were you two together?" Katniss asks.

"Six years," he says. "It was messy at first, but now, we're friends."

"That's good," Katniss says.

"What about you and Gale?" Peeta asks.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

Peeta respects that. "Well, if you ever need to talk, I'm here. I may not have been married to Glimmer, but losing a long term relationship hurts like hell. Whatever you're feeling or are going to feel, I understand. It's gonna hit you, you know. I know that your husband was wrong, but you're going to feel it. I did."

Katniss sips at her wine, then she sighs. "So I'll edit the pictures and I should have them ready in a few days."

"Excellent," he says.

They eat in comfortable silence for a little bit before Katniss speaks.

"Did you always know that you wanted to be a chef?"

"Actually, I wanted to be in real estate," he confesses. "But I realized that I had such a passion for making people happy through food. It's all about passion for me. Yeah, I was interested in real estate, but my passion was cooking. I love seeing the looks on people's faces when I serve them a good meal."

"I can see that you love what you do," Katniss says. "Passion is good, it drives."

"Yeah," Peeta agrees.

Katniss once again eats slowly, capturing all of the unique flavors and aromas of her meal. She feels warmth coursing through her, and her fears and worries melt away. Suddenly, she's picturing him cooking in her mind's eye, the smirks of approval, his strong arms...she can almost feel him in this meal, and when she's finished, she sits back into her chair a bit.

"That was really good," she sighs happily.

"Have room for dessert?"

"I will try to make room," Katniss says.

He serves her a strawberry and peach purse, and she eats it just as slowly as she had eaten dinner. She had photographed him making it, unsure if she would like the combination, but it tastes divine, and she looks up at him.

"You are my new best friend," she says.

Peeta laughs heartily. "That's good to know."

After dinner, Peeta invites Katniss to sit with him in the den.

They talk about high school, Peeta talks about the bakery, Katniss talks about her memories of the house and the lake.

They talk well into the night, then Katniss looks at her watch.

"Oh wow, it's almost twelve," Katniss says.

"Yeah, it's late," he says.

Peeta walks Katniss to the door.

"Thanks for coming over," Peeta says. "I appreciate you taking the time to do this."

"No problem," Katniss smiles. "So, I'll have the photos ready for you in a few days. I'll give you a call when they're ready."

"Oh, then we should exchange numbers then," Peeta says.

The two exchange cell numbers, then Katniss looks at him.

"Thanks for dinner," she says. "Have a good night."

"You too," he says.

He watches her drive off, and then he grins when he sees her contact information.

* * *

Hubrecht "Breht" Mellark has always known when his sons, his youngest in particular, are happy. Peeta came into the bakery with a pleased grin on his face, and Breht knew that he'd been up to something, and he'd heard through the grapevine (that vine consisting of Johanna Mason, his daughter-in-law Olivia, Victoria, and his own wife Laila), that the something had much to do with Katniss Everdeen.

Breht has known that Peeta's had a crush on her since kindergarten, and now that Katniss was obviously, publicly single, Peeta is taking his chance, albeit slowly.

"She just got divorced," Peeta explains to his father. "It feels like such bad timing, and I feel like an asshole for thinking about her that way when she's just ended her marriage."

"Well, son, you've been enamored with her for years," Breht shrugs. "You've both been in relationships that ended; it's no secret how Katniss' ended. You just never know. Maybe this is an opportunity."

Peeta sighs. "I guess, but I just wish things were different because I like her a lot."

"That's the problem with you young people," Breht muses. "You want everything to happen instantly. You have no patience."

"I'm a chef, I've got plenty of patience, Dad," Peeta chuckles.

"Not enough," Breht says. "Just keep talking with her, hire her on...treat this like this dough here. Apply enough yeast, and enough heat, and it'll rise."

"Thanks for the life lesson, Dad," Peeta says. "I've got to go."

Peeta drives over to the restaurant, and he meets Cinna, Finnick, and Katniss.

"Sorry I'm late," Peeta apologizes.

"No worries," Finnick says. "We've been having a good time chatting with Katniss here. "Shall we?"

Katniss sits nervously as Cinna and Finnick flip through her portfolio, which now includes the photographs of Peeta cooking and the dish he made.

"These are fantastic," Cinna concludes. "You do some beautiful work. The angles are brilliant."

"Thank you," Katniss smiles.

"I agree," Finnick says. "Stunning work, Ms. Everdeen."

Katniss nods her thanks.

"So fellas," Peeta begins. "What do you think?"

Cinna and Finnick look at each other, then Cinna nods.

"Well, Ms. Everdeen, you're hired," Finnick smiles charmingly.

Peeta grins, and Katniss shakes their hands.

"Thank you so much," she says.

"You're going to be responsible for putting Woodland Creatures on the map," Cinna says. "With your excellent work, we should generate plenty of press."

Katniss swallows thickly through her smile.

* * *

Johanna claps her hands.

"This is so good," she says. "You're getting a nice commission, and you're getting fed by a sexy man who wants to get you into bed and fu-"

"Thank you Jo," Katniss interrupts. "This is strictly professional."

"Keep telling yourself that," Johanna sighs. "Peeta likes you so much, and the man is working extremely hard to get you to melt that ice cold heart of yours."

"Johanna, I just got divorced," Katniss huffs.

"Yeah, from a cheating bastard who broke your heart into a million pieces," Johanna reminds her. "Katniss, there's an opportunity landing in your lap, and quite possibly-God willing-between your lap, and you're letting it pass you by. It's not like Gale is dead and you're in mourning. He cheated on you, he hurt you, and he's clearly moved on. Why can't you?"

"Because I'm scared, alright?" Katniss hisses. "I'm scared because I've fucked up the only relationship I've ever had. I don't know what to think or feel. My work is complete shit, I just..."

Katniss pauses and wipes at a tear that escapes.

"You've lost your confidence, and this is the way to get it back," Johanna says. "Just do it, Kitty. Do this, let it happen."

Katniss sniffles. "You're right. You're so right."

"Of course I'm right," Johanna smiles.

Katniss nods and then she sighs.

"Okay."

* * *

With the restaurant completed, Katniss is able to just focus on the men.

She takes pictures of the restaurant, of the sign, and of the interior.

"Just like I told Peeta," she tells Cinna and Finnick. "Just act like I'm not here, okay?"

"I don't know, that'll be hard to do," Finnick says. "With such a beautiful woman around."

The men gather at the bar and talk over the menu and pricing, and Katniss captures them together with drinks in hand, she captures them talking, laughing.

When she's finished, Katniss shows the men her pictures, and they nod their approval.

"These are great," Cinna says. "You did a wonderful job, Katniss."

"Thank you," Katniss smiles.

Over the next weeks, Katniss stays busy with the men, taking photos of them cooking, of them talking with their staff, of them in their offices, and in the markets, and of course, eating. The items they want to serve are simply delicious, and Katniss finds that her pants are getting a little tight.

Peeta often throws smiles and smirks at her, and she finds herself blushing and smiling back. The interaction isn't lost on Cinna and Finnick, who later tease him about it when they go out for drinks later.

"So, now I see what's going on here," Finnick realizes. "You like her."

"What?" Peeta asks. "No...it's not like that. I mean, I do like her, but..."

"It makes perfect sense now," Cinna says. "It makes sense why you pushed so hard for her to work with us. You really like this girl."

Peeta downs his drink, then he nods. "Alright, I like Katniss."

"Then why aren't you making your move?" Finnick asks. "Life is short, my friend. Every time she comes into the room, you gawk at her like a teenager."

"I like her, but she just got divorced," Peeta explains. "I don't think she's interested in any man right now, let alone me."

"Oh, come on, mate," Finnick goads. "We're not saying rush into anything, but from the way she responds to you, you can take things slowly. It hasn't been that long for you since you broke up with Glimmer."

"I didn't divorce Glimmer, and we're good," Peeta says. "We're still friends. Katniss' husband cheated on her, and the divorce is ripping her apart."

"Look, man, destiny is destiny," Cinna says. "Either way, you can't escape her."

Peeta asks the bartender for another drink.

* * *

Katniss looks over the photos, and she edits them on the computer. When she gets to Peeta's photos, she stops for a moment, gazes at them. He's got strong features, and he does bear the most resemblance to his father. His strong jawline is set in concentration, his eyes are alight with thought and that passion that he was talking about.

 _Does my passion show?_ She wonders to herself. _Can people see my passion in my eyes?_

She tilts her head to the side as she examines him. Cinna and Finnick are attractive men too, but Peeta brings something to the trio. He brings a sense of calm, he is levelheaded, and creative. He's methodical yet can be whimsical when he wants to be.

She grins a little.

Peeta is himself in every situation, and she recalls that he's always been like that, even in high school in the few moments that she interacted with him. He never excluded people, he never thought he was better than anyone. He's got this charm that's not vain nor off-putting that she likes.

Katniss feels something, something different and warm coursing through her. Something she's never felt before, she doesn't think.

She prints out the pictures then she goes into the back to get them.

The bell in the front rings, and she separates the photos, then she rushes to the front.

"How may I-"

She stops when she sees Gale.

"Hey," she says flatly.

"Hi," he says.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," he inquires.

"I'm fine," she says. "You?"

"I'm doing okay," he says. "Madge-"

"I don't want to know about Madge," Katniss huffs. "I'm fine, you're fine. Now, what can I do for you?"

Gale shrugs. "Just wanted to stop by. I hear you're working on some big project with Peeta Mellark...

"That's none of your business," Katniss says. "What I do, and who I work with is none of your concern anymore. We're over, we're finished..."

"C'mon, Catnip-"

"Don't call me that!" Katniss yells. "We're not those stupid kids anymore. We're not the same people we were."

"Of course not, but Katniss, I miss you," he says.

"Gale, don't-"

"I miss our friendship-"

"Yeah? Well I don't," Katniss says. "I love your family still, and you know I'll always be there for them, but we are never going to be friends again, Gale. We're over in every aspect. I can't even look at you sometimes without thinking about you and Madge in that fucking hotel room that I stupidly thought you'd gotten for us. I can't look at Madge the same way again. I just can't, Gale. I-I need you to just...stop. Both you and Madge. Leave me alone, okay? I-I can't move on if you keep coming around."

The bell rings again, and Peeta walks in.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No," Katniss says. "Gale was just leaving."

Gale nods, then he heads out.

Peeta feels the tension.

"I can come back-"

"No, stay, please," Katniss says. "I'm sorry. I'm just...my ex is having trouble with understanding what 'divorce' means. I-I have some of the photos ready."

"Great, but I'm actually here to ask if you're free for lunch," Peeta says.

"Uh, yeah, I could go for some lunch," Katniss says. "Let me get my purse and close up."

Once Katniss closes up shop for lunch, Peeta walks her down the street to Foxface, one of the best lunching spots in Panem.

They go inside and are seated in the garden.

"It's a beautiful day," Peeta says.

"Yeah," Katniss says.

"Have you eaten here before?" Peeta asks.

"No," Katniss says. "Which is weird because I've lived here my whole life, and I've never eaten here."

"Well, you're in for an experience," he promises. "The food here is phenomenal."

"What do you recommend?" Katniss asks.

"You mind if I order for you?" Peeta asks when their waiter comes up to them.

"No, go ahead," she consents.

"We'll both have the basil cream chicken with a white wine, and for dessert, we'll be having the classic cheesecake."

"Two basil cream chicken, two cheesecake, and white wine, we have a Templesmith 1985..."

"That sounds perfect," Peeta says.

"Alright, we'll get that started for you," the waiter says with a cordial smile as he takes the menus.

Katniss looks at Peeta.

"The photos are coming out better than I expected," she says.

"I'm sure they are," Peeta says confidently. "That's why we hired you. You're the best at what you do."

She blushes. "I wouldn't say the best..."

"Your work is top tier, Katniss," Peeta assures. "Why do you doubt yourself? You do amazing work. You and Johanna both."

"Thank you," Katniss says. "I just...I haven't forgotten what you said about having passion for your work. I see that in your eyes every time you cook, or talk about food, or the restaurant. It's beautiful."

Katniss feels the burn of embarrassment in her cheeks. Had she just said that out loud?

"Katniss, you have passion," Peeta insists. "You've just got to let go. You're holding back."

She sighs. "It's just all this divorce bullshit. I feel like a complete failure."

"Well, we both know that's insane," he says. "You're anything but a failure. Shit happens, and in this case, the shit happened to you. Your ex is a fool for hurting you the way he did. God, did he have any idea how lucky he was?"

She feels that sensation again, that warmth and something so close to a feeling she doesn't want to name right now because she still feels too raw from the hurt. But it's there, waiting, lurking, wanting her to let it come out and overtake her.

"I-I'm sorry," he apologizes. "We're not here to talk about your ex."

"No, don't apologize, it's alright," Katniss says.

Their food comes, and sure enough, Katniss' culinary life is changed for the better.

Peeta watches her as she enjoys her first bite, and all kinds of emotions stir within him. He likes watching her take pleasure in food; it's sexy and it strokes his ego because he knows what he's talking about. He thinks about what his father said about the dough, and it's beginning to make sense to him now.

"This is so good, Peeta," Katniss says. "Good choice."

He grins.

They eat together, with some conversation sprinkled in, and Katniss laughs when Peeta tells her about his early days as a chef, he takes interest when she tells him about when she first opened up her studio and her attempts to also get a job for the local magazine, and they both laugh at their high school days.

"I was so embarrassed," Peeta says, and Katniss laughs.

"I can't even picture it, you just...you seemed so perfect," she laughs.

"Well, it happened, " Peeta chuckles. "Knocked me down a peg or two, but I was alright."

Their cheesecake comes, and Katniss nods her approval as she eats some.

"This is good," she says. "Oh my God, Peeta, this is delicious. Everything was delicious."

When they finish with lunch, Peeta pays, then they head out.

"That was so good, thank you," Katniss says.

"You're welcome," Peeta says as they walk along the street.

"I'm so full, I need to walk this off," she muses.

He laughs.

They walk back to the studio, and then they look at each other.

"Thank you again," she says. "I had a great time. I mean, not like a date good time because it wasn't-well-I-I you know..."

"It's okay," Peeta says. "Um, so anyway, I'll see you at the next meeting?"

"Yes, I have you guys booked in a couple of days," Katniss says.

"Good," he nods, then he clears his throat. "Look Katniss, I hope that I'm not being too forward, but I would really like for you to come over again."

"O-Okay," Katniss shrugs. "Um, when?"

"Sunday afternoon," he says.

"Alright," she says. "Sunday afternoon."

"Awesome," Peeta smiles. "Thanks for letting me take you to lunch."

"Thank you. I'll see you later."

* * *

Once the day is done, Katniss goes with Johanna, her other good friend Delly, and Prim's friend Ella to Prim's apartment.

"He took you to lunch?" Prim asks incredulously. "What is this? The third or fourth time you two have met up just the two of you?"

Katniss downs her wine. "The third."

Delly smirks. "I have to hand it to him...he's smooth."

"Hell yes he is," Johanna agrees as she sips at her merlot. "He's been feeding you to your heart's content, which, by the way is beginning to show in your hips..."

Katniss frowns.

"It's erotic as hell," Johanna purrs. "I wish Thresh would feed me like that. He'd certainly get more booty from me if he did."

"Here, here," Delly agrees with a toast. "Thom is more the microwave burrito type. Peeta is really after you, Kat."

Katniss blushes.

"Seriously, dude's like my brother," Delly explains. "I know him like the back of my hand, and he wants you, Katniss. When Peeta sets his mind to something, he's like a dog with a bone."

"More like a boner," Johanna jokes into her glass, and Katniss elbows her.

"I'm meeting with him again on Sunday afternoon," Katniss reveals and the other women squeal with delight.

"I think it's sweet that he's letting you visit the house," Prim says. "He knows how special it is to us."

"Yeah, it is."

She remembers her father, how every significant moment in her life happened near that lake, and she sighs happily.

* * *

Sunday afternoon comes, and she finds herself walking up to the steps of her old house again. Peeta opens the door just as she's about to ring the doorbell.

"Perfect timing," she muses.

He smirks and lets her in.

She follows him inside, and he gives her a glass of champagne.

"Come with me," he says.

Katniss follows him out back, and she sees an elaborate picnic set up under the tree by the lake. He also took care to put up a tire swing, a detail that used to accent the tree when she was a child.

"Peeta..."

"Like I said before, I know how much this place means to you," he reminds her. "Thought we'd eat out here."

She blinks away tears as she touches the tire swing.

"Want to take a ride?" He asks.

She nods with a grin.

She spends a bit on the tire swing while Peeta takes out the fixings for lunch. She thinks about her father and mother, and how they'd spend hours out here with her and Prim. She gets off of the swing and sits down on the blanket, just watching Peeta cook.

She's not sure which she enjoys more: watching him cook, or eating what he cooks.

Either way, Katniss is sure that she's put on some pounds as she tries to adjust her shirt so that it doesn't show the newly formed rolls in her normally toned abdomen. She feels like a parasite, feeding off of the spoils of another creature. In this case, the very tasty, sumptuous, and goddamned delicious spoils of Peeta Mellark. The last few months have been at turns frustrating, confusing, and incredible. For the last six months, going through the divorce seemed to be taking every last emotion out of her. In her mind, she went back and forth about whether she really wanted to finish it all. She really thought about just forgiving Gale, and perhaps try to sway him from Madge. There is a part of her that wants Gale, to claim him again because he was hers, from the moment they began trekking the woods together, he became hers, and she became his. She let him claim her as his wife because it just seemed like the next logical step in her life.

Then there are days when she absolutely hates him...and Madge. Then there are the days when she misses Madge's friendship.

And then, too exhausted, she just shuts it all off, shuts everything out, the white noise of numbness allowed her time to focus on the facts: Gale cheated on her; Gale is in love with Madge; Madge is no longer her friend; her marriage is over. She doesn't want to feel anything like what she'd felt for Gale ever again.

Then Peeta Mellark showed up, with his recipes, his sexy consideration and sweetness, and the hint of cocky swagger. He managed to stir something within her, something that she'd never felt before, something wholly different than anything she felt with Gale. Katniss always feels little pricks of heat whenever she sees, hears, smells, or thinks of Peeta. She feels a million bursts of electricity when she kisses him. It doesn't help matters that he is so brazen about his affection and feelings for her. He looks at her with longing, and it drives her crazy.

Peeta pours the champagne, and she peeks into the picnic basket.

"You know, you're the reason why I've gained like five pounds," she says as she takes a sip of her wine.

He chuckles as he sets the food onto the blanket. "Well, it looks good on you...honestly, you could stand to gain a few more. I like curves. Good thing I'm here."

"I wouldn't say 'good'," she grins around her glass.

Seemingly trying to make a point, Peeta sets a small container of cheese buns in front of her. Immediately her mouth waters, and she goes for one right away and bites into it.

"At the rate I'm going, I'll have gained twenty pounds by the time we go back to the house," she grouses with a full mouth.

Peeta laughs and shakes his head.

He grills salmon fillets, mixes up a leafy salad with nuts, berries and green beans, and he's got some kind of jam and some chocolate fudge with what appears to be sugar cookies and tartlets.

When the fish is ready, they eat in comfortable silence for a moment, then she sets her fork down, wipes her mouth with the napkin, then she looks at him.

"Okay," she says. "Answer me this, as honestly as possible..."

"Depends on what you're about to ask me," he says as he stabs his fork into a green bean and bites into it.

"Why did you buy this house?" She asks point blank.

"'Cause I need a place to stay," Peeta answers quickly, nonchalantly as he drinks the last of his champagne.

"No, I mean, this house," she elaborates.

"The reason's still the same."

"That's bullshit," Katniss challenges. "I know that you cashed out your partnership with that restaurant in New York, and Finnick pays you top dollar here. It's a forty five minute drive to the restaurant...you could have bought a fuckin' condo nearest to the restaurant where you'll be working. Instead, you're bought this house. Why?"

Peeta sees the fire in her eyes, feels the tension between them, and he looks at her, calm, almost unreadable, and it makes her squirm a little. And she's asking him this question.

There is heat between them, and it's not from the afternoon sun.

Katniss is wearing a blue blouse that has a v-cut that makes it almost evening wear like, gray jeans, and brown boots. Her hair is down, wavy, flowing over her shoulders, and she's plain, no make up, and her lips glisten with a bit of gloss. Her eyes are smoldering right now, and it is his turn to squirm. He knows that she's beginning to have feelings for him; when he kisses her, she's more willing, less afraid, more confident.

"Are you sure you want honesty?" He asks.

She nods.

He sighs, then he looks at her again.

"I've never forgotten you, Katniss," he confesses. "I've liked you since we were in kindergarten. When I saw that your mother's house was on the market, I just bought it, not that it's a bad investment, but all I was thinking about was you, and maybe seeing you again. I just wanted a way to be near you when I came back here. You're right, I could buy a place closer to work, but...it's been nice...seeing you around here, working with you. I like seeing you sitting with your feet dangling off the pier at night...I like that we've spent time together. Katniss I've been wanting you for so long, and it's like an answer to my prayer."

She blushes a little.

"I-I don't know why I asked you that...it was a stupid question."

"No it wasn't," he says.

She nibbles at her bottom lip. "I feel things...with you...that I've never felt before. It's scary..."

"Katniss," he says, reaching across the table and taking her hand in his. "I know what you're saying...You're afraid that your trust is misplaced. You're thinking that I could walk away at any time if you trust me."

She looks at their hands, and she turns her hand over so that their palms kiss.

"Yeah," she says quietly.

"Well I'm not going to," he says. "I've had feelings for you for years, but I never said anything because I was too much of a fucking coward. I didn't want to mess up my own plans. I didn't think I was good enough for you at the time. You and Gale seemed like you were going to make it. You were happy, and I knew how much you loved it here in Panem. I knew you'd never leave."

"It was for the best, I suppose," she says.

"I guess so," he says. "Now I'm here, with you...you can trust me, Katniss, and I'm not going to walk away. I know you're scared but, I want this...I want you."

Katniss feels her heart pounding. "I want this too."

They finish lunch, and Peeta cleans up, putting everything back into the basket before he takes the champagne and joins Katniss at the lakeshore.

They enjoy the champagne and talk, barely noticing how the sky has turned a steely gray.

Suddenly, rain falls, and it gets heavier.

"Oh my God!" Katniss exclaims as she and Peeta get up.

The rain is coming down in sheets, and Peeta and Katniss gather up their things and rush back to the house.

When they get inside, they are both laughing, dripping, and chilled.

"Oh my God," Katniss chuckles, a little out of breath from running.

"Let me get us some towels," Peeta says.

"Okay," Katniss grins. "I'll start a fire."

Peeta goes upstairs to the linen closet and she grabs a couple of plush towels, then he heads back down.

Katniss lights the fire, then hse takes the towel when it is offered.

They both begin to dry off.

"I'm not as cold as I should be," Peeta says. "The alcohol is making me warm."

"Me too," Katniss says as she towels off her hair.

Peeta takes a moment to just gaze at her.

Her hair is wavy and dripping with water, her cheeks are flushed from the running and the wine, and her soaked clothes-God help him-cling to her enticing curves. He's had his arms around her before, but only for prolonged hugs with clear boundaries. He hasn't had the chance to make the dream of caressing those curves, really feeling her body become a reality yet, and in this moment, it is so unbelievably tempting. He sees rain water glistening on her face and chest in the fire, droplets dripping from her chin. He trails his eyes from the column of her neck, over her chest, down to her plump breasts, and he nearly releases a groan at the sight of her nipples hard and straining through the layers of her bra and shirt from the cold. He trails his eyes lower over her toned, but also soft abdomen, her hips...her ass.

Peeta swallows thickly at the thought of her shapely butt.

Seeing the contours of her body causes a stirring within him, a swirling of something that tastes and feels sweeter than the wine they drank, something like desire.

Katniss had been admiring his body all afternoon long. She watched every move he made today, from the way his muscles moved as he made lunch for them, to the way his clothes fit him just right, and how his inner sportsman comes out when they're in the woods together.

His clothes stick to him, and she can see every muscle, his strong chest and abs...she feels the smolder that'd been smoking inside her begin to turn into a well-fed flame that licks at the still frozen edges of her emotions. It's been far too long since she's felt a passion of any kind, and she knows that she can't stop it now. Fires, the wild ones, the ones that are fed by seemingly supernatural forces, are impossible to stop, it has to be let to burn itself out. The only difference is that she doesn't want this one to ever burn itself out.

Lust and need sparks between them as their eyes meet.

She blushes and looks away.

Peeta steps closer to her, and he reaches a hand up and caresses her cheek, gently tipping her head up so that he can look into her eyes.

She shivers, and it's not from the slick chill of the rain, but the burning touch of his hand on her skin.

Peeta licks his lips, and she shudders again at the action, then he claims her lips in a kiss that isn't affectionate or tender like a first kiss should be. It's hot, seeking, and Katniss immediately gives in to his plea to invite him in. She parts her lips, and they both moan as their tongues meet, and he wraps his arms around her, drawing her close to him.

Their kiss turns sensual and ardent, and his hands are everywhere.

He breaks their kiss and begins to leave a trail of kisses down her neck, and she tilts her head back, releasing a heated sigh. He finds a sensitive spot on her neck and she gasps, and he exploits it.

Peeta gently sinks his teeth into the spot, then he licks to soothe, and he groans at the taste of her skin as she shivers and whimpers. She tastes earthy, clean, and a little like pine. She's delectable, and he holds her tighter, her body flush against his.

She wraps her arms around his neck, and she kisses him again.

It is rough, needy, and lusty, and he sinks his fingers into her hair as he nips at her lips.

Katniss becomes dizzy, and she breaks their kiss, not without playfully tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth before releasing him. They are both panting, heat is surging in their bodies, and the glow of the fire makes them both look wanton and desirable.

Peeta kisses her sweetly, and his hands go to her waist.

He pulls away, searching her eyes for permission.

"I-I'm sorry if this is too much," he breathes. "We can stop..."

Katniss caresses her hands down his chest, and then up under his shirt, and he gasps at the warmth of her hands on his skin.

"I don't want to stop," she whispers hotly against his lips. "I want you."

The next few minutes are all frantic shedding of wet clothing, hot, wet kisses, and eager hands caressing and groping. Once they get their clothes off, Peeta lowers them to the rug in front of the fire.

Afterward, they collapse onto the floor beside the hearth, tangled up in the throw blanket and each other, breathless and sweaty and still damp with rain.

"Well done, Mr. Mellark," Katniss smiles, panting. "Wow..."

"Hats off to you, Ms. Everdeen," Peeta breathes.

"Thanks," she sighs, throwing an arm above her head. "Shit..."

He laughs. "Been that long, huh?"

"Eight fucking months," she exhales.

"Four months."

They lay together basking in their afterglow until the fire burns out, then they both get up.

Peeta scoops Katniss up into his arms and takes her upstairs to his bedroom.

They get into his bed, and she pulls him on top of her.

Peeta makes love to her slowly, completely different from their earlier tryst, treating her to slow, deliberate thrusts, deep, affectionate kisses, and tender caresses. Katniss hooks her arms under his, scrapes her fingernails gently down his back, and he kisses her. It's the kind of luxurious, indulgent lovemaking that they've both been missing for so long.

Peeta can't remember the last time he felt this good making love. He hates to compare Glimmer to Katniss-Katniss is beyond compare, always has been-but he'd loved Glimmer once. At first, the sex was incredible, but it always lacked something. Something like this: the connection, the intuitiveness, the equal give and take, the mutual pleasure.

They come together, and they both call out each other's names.

Peeta rests his head against her shoulder, catching his breath, and Katniss strokes the back of his neck.

After their breathing returns to normal, he lies down beside her and she curls up next to him. Peeta gently strokes back a lock of her hair before kissing her forehead.

It isn't long before splendid exhaustion takes over, and they both fall asleep.

When Katniss awakens, it's early evening. Peeta is still sleeping, and she sighs, tilting her head to the side as she examines him in the sunset. He looks like a god in the sunlight: perfect skin, golden hair, his breaths soft and beautiful. She combs her fingers through her hair, then she gets up and goes downstairs. She finds her phone in the pocket of her jeans, then she gathers up their clothes and puts them into the wash. It's still in the same spot, so she knows exactly where to go.

She goes back upstairs, naked as a jabberjay, and into his bedroom.

Katniss opens the camera on her phone, and she takes pictures of him sleeping.

"You just couldn't help yourself," he teases drowsily, and she lies down, facing him.

"You just looked so handsome," she whispers.

He grins as he takes her phone gently, then he sits up.

"What're you doing?"

He takes pictures of her, and she blushes, covering her face.

"Not of me," she laughs.

He takes pictures of her through swats with the pillow, and she manages to get her phone back.

Peeta climbs on top of her again, kissing her softly.

"You ought to see them," he encourages between kisses. "You look gorgeous. You're gorgeous."

She rolls them, and she straddles him. He puts his hands on her hips as she takes him inside her with a groan, and they begin to move together. Their hands caress, their lips meet over and over again to deep, languorous kisses, and their bodies undulate in harmony. Peeta sits up and tangles his fingers into Katniss' hair as she settles into his lap as they make love, kissing along her neck, nibbling at her earlobe, and sucking at the curve between her collar and neck.

When it's over, they both lie back in bed, damp with sweat, and euphoric.

It's early evening, and Peeta kisses Katniss' shoulder.

"Stay tonight?" He asks.

She grins, nodding.

Peeta makes them a dinner of shrimp pasta with a white wine reduction, a leafy salad with snap peas and green beans and sea salt, fresh baked bread, and a minestrone soup.

He's got on a pair of track pants and nothing else as he cooks, and Katniss takes photos of him, and the food.

"Be sure to get my good side," he jokes.

"Now you're just being vain," she mocks, and he laughs.

When he serves her, Katniss immediately begins to eat the pasta with gusto.

"Mm," she sighs. "You're so good."

"Good at what, exactly?" Peeta asks with a raised eyebrow, and she rolls her eyes.

"See? Vain."

Peeta watches her as she eats, and her reactions turn him on. It's incredibly erotic and sensual watching her just relax and enjoy his way of telling her how he really feels about her. Everything he's felt for her has been in ever meal, and he knows she feels it inside her. Her eyes are hooded with desire, her gray eyes a stormy shade, and there's a flush in her cheeks and her chest. He feels intense desire flood through him, and after dinner, they skip dessert.

"Oh my _God_ ," Katniss marvels as she stretches out on the bed releasing her grip on the sheets. "That was..."

Peeta lies onto his back, panting.

Katniss sighs happily. "It was never this amazing when I was married..."

Peeta looks at her. "Are you okay? I mean, is this-?"

"I'm fine," she smiles, then she bites her lip. "I got married when I was eighteen; I thought that marrying Gale was the next best thing. He was my best friend, and he loved me...couldn't get much better than that."

He listens to her intently.

"Three years ago I was pregnant," Katniss reveals. "I lost the baby six months into my pregnancy. She just...stopped moving. Turns out the cord had strangled her inside me."

"Jesus, Katniss I'm sorry," Peeta says quietly.

"Thank you," Katniss says. "We named her Alana. Alana Renee."

She closes her eyes and turns her face into the sheets.

Peeta smoothes over her hair. "Katniss..."

"My whole world was shattered," she sniffles. "It was supposed to go marriage, house, baby, happy. Everything changed after Alana passed, but I never thought that Gale would betray me like he did. I hate him so much for it. But, I suppose there's a reason for everything because now I'm here with you, and I like being with you."

"I like being with you too," he says.

He wipes her tears, and she scoots closer to him and rests her head onto his shoulder.

* * *

"Peeta, are you with us?" Cinna asks.

"Oh, yeah," Peeta says.

"You're somewhere else," Finnick says. "And I bet it has to do with our lovely photographer."

Peeta chuckles. "Can we just get back to how we're setting up the gallery?"

"We've pretty much got everything where we want it, we just need Katniss' final stamp of approval," Cinna shrugs. "Now, you wanna tell us what's been going on between you and Ms. Everdeen?"

Peeta sighs. "We've just been spending more time together, that's all."

"More time in bed, you mean," Finnick teases.

When Peeta doesn't deny it, Finnick and Cinna both look at him incredulously.

"You two slept together?" Cinna asks.

"C'mon are you really that surprised?" Finnick smirks. "She's a beautiful woman, and the chemistry between you two is nearly tangible."

"Okay, we've been sleeping together," Peeta admits.

"Didn't she just get divorced?" Cinna asks. "Are you sure she's not rebounding?"

"It's not like that at all," Peeta says. "Now, can we please move on to talking about the gallery?"

* * *

"Alright," Johanna says after she downs a shot of vodka as she sits at the bar at Greasy Sae's. "I believe that Katniss has something to tell us."

Delly sips at her martini and looks at Katniss expectantly.

"What?" Katniss asks, unable to stop the smile and blush from forming on her face.

Johanna inspects her friend, and she sees that she is obviously happier and more relaxed.

"You know what," Johanna huffs. "You've been having sex with Peeta, haven't you?"

Katniss sighs, then she smiles. "All week long."

Delly gasps. "Oooh, nice!"

"I knew it!" Johanna clapped. "I so knew it...that's why I kept hitting the bumps on the way here..."

"Jo!" Katniss scolds. "You have any idea how uncomfortable that was for me?"

"That's why I did it," Johanna explains. "I wanted to see you squirm. I know the waddle when I see it."

"So...details..." Delly presses.

"He's really, really good," Katniss sighs, and Jo scowls at her. "Jo, you know I don't talk about my love life."

"Yeah, because before Peeta you didn't have a love life," Johanna quips.

Katniss raises her eyebrows. "Before Peeta I was married."

"With no love life."

"Gale and I had sex," Katniss huffs.

"Yes, but not nearly enough of it," Johanna says. "Hence the divorce, and you certainly never had hot, sweaty, dirty sex like I imagine you've been having. I knew you two were going at it when I called...running my ass..."

"Yes, you have impeccable timing," Katniss says.

"So, can I at least ask if he is traditional, or kinky...?" Johanna asks.

"A little of both, actually," Katniss divulges. "Now no more questions."

"Wow, it's always the quiet ones," Johanna muses.

"Wow, who'd of thought?" Delly muses. "Sweet Peeta Mellark, sex god."

Johanna raises her drink. "To Katniss...may she waddle on!"

The women laugh, then drink.

"So, do you have feelings for him?" Delly asks.

Katniss nods. "Yeah, I do. He um...brings out this side of me that I've never known before. I feel different with Peeta. I trust him to the point where I feel like I can lose control and he likes it when I do. He's amazing..."

"He's good for you," Johanna says. "Gale was good to you, but Peeta is good _for_ you."

"So, when does the restaurant open up?" Delly asks.

"In a month," Katniss says. "But the boys want to do some press before hand. The gallery and tasting is next week."

"Are you nervous for people to see your work?" Johanna asks.

"A little," Katniss sighs. "I've never put my work on display like this before. But the food is so good, people will really like it."

"Katniss," Johanna begins. "You are leading a very sexy life right now. You're happy, you're smiling, you're eating Peeta's food and his d-"

"Jo! Get to the point," Katniss laughs.

"I guess what I'm saying is that I'm proud of you and extremely happy for you," Johanna says sincerely. "Cheers."

"Cheers," Katniss smiles.

* * *

Peeta makes it to Katniss' apartment, and she opens the door, still in her robe, her hair half done, and a panicked look on her face.

He comes in, and he immediately takes her into his arms.

"Hey, what's going on? Why aren't you dressed?" He asks. "We've gotta go."

"I-I know," Katniss says, then she sighs, putting a hand on her forehead. "I'm so nervous, Peeta. I've never had my work put on display like this, and I don't know if it's good enough...my palms and my pits are sweaty, I-I feel sick to my stomach..."

"Oh, babe, " Peeta says. "Hey, look at me."

She looks up into his assuring eyes.

"You're going to be great tonight," he says. "Your work is beyond outstanding, and everyone's going to see that. I know that you're nervous, but this'll help you get your confidence back. You're an incredible woman, and an incredible photographer."

She sighs. "I wish you had the time to make something deep fried and sweet with powdered sugar."

Peeta laughs, and Katniss grins a bit.

"Maybe," he begins huskily, playing with the tie to her robe. "When we get back I'll make you something Italian, deep fried, and sweet and serve it up to you in bed."

Katniss smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Mm, sounds good. Okay, just the promise of you, food, and bed has me motivated."

"That's the spirit," he chuckles.

"Okay, I'm going to go finish getting dressed."

Katniss rushes to her bedroom.

Ten minutes later, she comes out into the living room and Peeta's jaw drops slightly at the sight of her.

She's got on a charcoal colored halter dress on, with a shawl and strappy heels. Her hair is curled and pulled back with a shimmery headband, and her makeup is smoky, yet natural.

"Katty...you look amazing," he says as he gently pulls her into his arms for a kiss.

"Thank you," she smiles. "You look handsome."

"Thanks," he says. "Ready?"

She nods, and they head out.

When they arrive at the tasting, Katniss marvels at the number of people that have already lined up for the party.

Peeta ushers her through the crowd and into the hall.

She stops when she sees her work on display.

Johanna blew them up and made them larger and they are hanging all around for people to see. She is nervous as people come pouring into the party, and she resists the urge to run.

Peeta kisses her cheek, and she looks at him.

"This is beautiful," she marvels. "And all these people."

"It's great," he says.

"That's my work," she says. "This is...people are looking at my work right now."

Peeta laughs. "Yes, they are. The photos are absolutely perfect, Katniss."

She grins.

"Peeta."

Finnick and Cinna come up to them, and they both kiss Katniss on the cheek.

"You look lovely this evening," Cinna compliments.

"Thanks," Katniss says.

Finnick smiles proudly as he draws a beautiful redheaded woman into his arms.

"Katniss, this is my wife, Annie," he introduces. "Annie, my love, this is Katniss Everdeen. She's the one that took the photos."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Annie smiles.

"Likewise."

"The photos are gorgeous," Annie says. "Your work is superb."

"Thank you," Katniss says gratefully.

"Hey Peeta, we better get started," Cinna says.

"Yeah," Peeta nods in agreement, then he turns to Katniss. "Enjoy tonight, okay?"

She nods, then she kisses him.

With that, Peeta goes over toward the cooking area.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we're gonna go ahead and get started," Cinna announces. "Um first, I just want to thank you all for coming out tonight. I'm Cinna Atwater, and these are my good friends Peeta Mellark and Finnick Odair, and we're the owners of Woodland Creatures Tavern and Grill. We're unbelievably excited to be here tonight. Along with the tasting, we just want to give you some glimpses at the restaurant, and as you can see, there's a gallery set up as well. The photos were taken by Ms. Katniss Everdeen, whose work is absolutely stunning."

Everyone claps, and Katniss smiles.

"We hope that you enjoy tonight," Cinna says.

The men begin to work, and people begin to mingle and taste and gaze.

Johanna arrives with Thresh, and Katniss hugs her.

"This is so incredible," Johanna says as she walks around the gallery with Katniss. "I mean, you work looks really good, Kitty."

"Thank you," Katniss says, finding her confidence.

The smell of savory food fills the air, and she goes over to the tables and begins to sample items, then she gravitates over to the cooking area where Peeta, Finnick, and Cinna show off their cooking skills and featured dishes. She watches Peeta, and he looks sexy with the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to his elbows, and the concentration set in his jawline.

"Mm," Johanna says. "Everything is delicious."

Once the showcase is over, Peeta returns to Katniss, and she smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"You were great up there," she smiles.

"Thanks," he says.

He takes her hand and they walk through the gallery together.

Katniss can't believe that she's staring at her own work, that others are staring at her work and complimenting her.

"See?" He says softly. "You did a great job, Katty. Thank you for doing the shoot for us. Every last one of your photos looks beyond amazing."

Katniss blushes.

"Thanks, Peeta," she says, then she kisses him.

There are tables set up with samples of the menu items, and Katniss fills herself up, savoring everything that is offered.

Peeta does all the talking, which she's grateful for when people want to discuss her work at length.

"Thank God for your silver tongue," Katniss says between sips of her champagne.

"Well," he begins huskily. "You'll be thanking me later when I put my silver tongue to much better use when we get home."

A shiver courses through her, and now, she's on edge, but in a good way.

The tasting goes well, but to Katniss, it goes by achingly slow, what with Peeta's promises of a tasty and pleasurable night ahead.

Katniss tries to push the erotic thoughts aside as she mingles with her friends and family. Her mother and Prim congratulate her, compliment her work, and it means the world to her.

"So, how are things between you and Peeta?" Prim asks.

"Good," Katniss smiles. "Really good."

"You look happy," Victoria says. "It's been a long time since I've seen you this happy. You're radiant."

"Thanks mom."

Peeta returns to her side, and he greets Prim and Victoria.

"This is wonderful, Peeta," Prim says. "I can't wait until you guys open up. I'll definitely be coming to your restaurant."

"Thank you," he says proudly. "That's what I want to hear."

The evening is going better than either of them expected.

Peeta takes her hand and guides her outside onto the patio. He draws her to him and kisses her softly.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers. "I'm so glad to see you take pride in your work."

She smiles. "Well, I couldn't have done it without you, Peeta. You don't know how much it means to me that you encouraged me to do this."

He looks at her, and she sees something change in his eyes; they turn bright blue, and there is an emotion in them that she hasn't seen yet.

"Katniss, can I tell you something?" He asks.

She nods.

"I love you," he reveals, and her heart pounds. "I'm in love with you."

She pulls away slightly, looking at him with a mixture of incredulity and uncertainty.

"What?"

He looks at her. "I love you, Katniss. I've fallen in love with you."

She releases a breath, and she just looks at him.

"I know it seems like it's too soon, but..." he pauses, trying to find the words. "I've never felt this way about anyone else. I think I've been in love with you my entire life. You make me happy, Katniss, you light up my heart every time I think about you, I care about you more than myself, it's just-it's all-consuming, the love I feel for you."

Katniss feels dizzy, and she holds onto him so that she doesn't collapse.

"Katty, please say something," he begs with a slight chuckle.

She opens her mouth, but no words come tumbling out.

Her cellphone rings, and she quickly opens up her clutch and grabs it.

She answers it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She answers, then her face contorts with surprise. "Gale?...I-I can't understand-Gale, I can't...what?"

Peeta looks at her with concern.

"O-okay, I-I'll be over there soon," she says. "Okay. Bye."

"What's wrong?" He asks. "Why's he calling?"

"He and Madge got into a car wreck," Katniss says in a shaky voice. "Madge is critical. I need to go to the hospital."

"Okay," he says. "Let me go tell Cinna-"

"No, no," she says. "You stay here."

"Katniss-"

"Peeta, I don't want to argue," she says. "Stay here, I'll be fine. I'll call you from the hospital."

She doesn't leave room for him to argue as she heads off.

* * *

"Gale..."

He stands up slowly, and she inspects him.

"Oh my God," she gasps. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," he says. "My head hurts like hell...doctor says I might have a concussion. I'm sore as I don't know what. But Madge..."

"What happened?"

"Madge and I were on our way to the tasting party," he begins. "I didn't want to go because I knew that you wouldn't want us there, but she insisted. We were on our way when some idiot teenager ran the light, T-boned us on Madge's side. She's not doing well, Katniss."

Katniss swallows thickly.

Gale's eyes are red and wet with tears.

"I-I can't lose her," he sniffles. "I...it's my fault, I should've seen that kid coming..."

"It's not your fault, Gale," she says softly. "Gale, don't you dare blame yourself."

"I just needed you," he reveals. "I-I called my mom, but for some reason, I just really need you, Catnip."

She sighs and pulls him into a hug.

"I can't lose Madge," he cries into her shoulder.

Katniss smoothes over his hair.

"Shh, you won't," she whispers.

He begins to get heavy, and she gently urges him to lie down.

"I'm going to go see about Madge," she says, and he nods.

Katniss' heart and mind are swirling with emotions.

Peeta is in love with her.

She should have said something.

She shakes her head of it as she seeks out someone to talk to about Madge.

Finally, she finds the doctor.

"Hi, I need to know about my friend, Madge Undersee, she came in after a crash..."

"I'm Dr. Titus Kline. We just admitted Madge into the intensive care unit," he explains.

She follows him into Gale's room in the ER.

"Gale, I'm Dr. Kline," he says. "How are you-"

"How's my girlfriend?" He asks. "How's Madge."

"She's in intensive care right now," he says. "She's in a coma from the head trauma caused by the impact."

"Oh God," Gale says. "I-I need to see her."

"You will, but first we need to do some tests on you," Dr. Kline says.

"No, I'm fine," Gale says. "I just want to see Madge."

"You'll get to see her as soon as the doctors there get her settled," Dr. Kline promises.

Katniss nibbles nervously at her bottom lip.

"Do you think she'll come out of it?" Katniss asks.

"Right now, it's too soon to tell," Dr. Kline answers.

She nods as the doctor heads out.

* * *

Peeta walks into the hospital, and he is led by a nurse into the waiting area where he finds Katniss, Hazelle, Prim, Virginia, and Madge's parents.

"Katniss," he says, and she looks up.

"Peeta," she says as she gets up and hugs him.

"How are they?"

"Gale is going to be alright," Katniss says. "But Madge is in a coma"

"God, I'm so sorry," he says.

"You should go home," she tells him. "I'll call you."

"I'm going to stay right here," he insists.

"Peeta-"

"Katniss, I want to be here for you," he says a little impatiently, then he pulls her aside. "Is this about what I said earlier tonight?"

"Peeta, this isn't about you, okay?" Katniss huffs. "I just...my ex-husband and my best friend were almost killed tonight, and they need me. You don't really know them, so you don't need to be here. I promise you that I will call you with updates, okay?"

He sighs. "Fine."

She kisses him softly, then he heads out.

Confusion swirls within her, and she tries pushing it aside as she goes to sit back down.

It's a waiting game.

It's not until early morning that they get to see Madge.

Yancey and Georgia Undersee are in tears as they tenderly kiss their daughter's forehead.

"Sweetheart," Georgia whispers tearfully. "It's mom. You're going to come out of this, alright? For me and Daddy and Gale."

They sit with her, and Katniss squeezes Madge's hand.

"Fight, Madge," she says in a shaky voice. "You have to fight."

With that, she heads home.

When she gets there, she wipes off her makeup, then dresses in her night clothes, exhausted.

She calls Peeta.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi," she says softly. "Madge is the same...the doctors are saying that it doesn't look good."

"Katty, I'm so sorry," he says. "How are you?"

"I-I don't know," she sniffles, wiping at a tear. "I'm confused, Peeta. Gale needs me, and Madge is...I'm just...you understand, don't you?"

"Yeah," he says softly.

"Peeta, you don't know how much I want to say those words to you," she explains. "But...I just can't right now."

"I understand," he says.

"I just need time," she tells him.

"Katty, it's okay," he says. "Anyway, you want me to come over?"

"No," she says. "I'm going to bed for a little bit. I'll call you later, when I'm ready to go to the hospital."

"Okay," he says. "Get some rest, babe."

"I will."

With that, she hangs up.

Katniss only manages to sleep for a couple of hours before she wakes up again.

She dresses, then she calls Peeta.

He comes to pick her up and they head to the hospital together.

"How are you?" He asks.

"I'm fine," she says. "Just worried about Madge."

"She's going to make it," he says with certainty. "She doesn't seem like the giving up type."

"She's certainly not," Katniss grins slightly. "She's a fighter. Gale has to realize that."

They make it to the hospital, and Peeta keeps his distance as Katniss walks up to the bed, taking Madge in. She's got a tube breathing for her, and she's hooked up to all kinds of machines, and she's got an IV in her hand. Her face is lacerated and cut up from the glass, and she is pale. Completely different from the put together Madge that she's used to seeing.

Katniss wills herself not to cry.

When they arrived at the hospital, Gale was still distraught, and she embraced him, then she let Hazelle and Posy take him home to try and rest and calm down.

Katniss stands over the bed, looking down at the shell of Madge.

The doctors aren't optimistic at the moment.

"Hey Madge," Katniss says. "It's me...Peeta's here too..."

She pauses and she steps closer to the bed and takes Madge's hand.

"You're going to make it," Katniss says firmly. "You can't die. You can't do this to Gale."

She lets go of Madge's hand and stands there, just staring, her mind a noisy thunderstorm of memories, emotions, and hurts. The months of silence and the feeling of deep, deep loss suddenly sparks rage within her; she shakes, seethes as she glares down at Madge in this state. She thinks of Gale, of when she found them in the hotel together, of the pain she felt, of the baby, of everything that she's been too afraid to say, to feel...

Katniss can't do this.

Her stomach swirls, and a sudden bout of nausea threatens to force her to the nearest toilet.

She turns, shaking her head.

Peeta opens the door for her, and they walk out together.

As they make their way down the hallway of the wing, something within Katniss collapses, and she turns and rushes back to Madge's room.

"Katty-"

She bursts through the door, her anger fueling her, and the door bangs against the wall of the room and she stalks up to the bed.

Peeta comes in.

"No," Katniss huffs. "You're gonna fucking live because you can't do this to Gale, and you can't do this to me! You don't get to fuck up my life and then die! You don't get to just leave us behind to pick up the pieces! You don't get to leave Gale, not after everything..."

Katniss feels her tears spill over.

"You can't just...leave us to deal with all this bullshit," she cries angrily. "You can't die without...giving me some peace of mind. After everything you've done to me, you cannot die! But you know what? I'm kind of glad that you're here, you know that? I hope that you're feeling at least a fraction of what I've been feeling! I hope that you're in pain because that's how it feels, Madge. I feel it every. Singe. Fucking. Day. I could never say it to you before because part of me still respected you. But now, all bets are off. You're fucking lying here, close to death, and I'm a goddamn wreck!"

Katniss sobs as she grips the bed rails.

"Babe, c'mon," he says softly as he tries to pull her away, but she resist.

"No," Katniss says harshly. "I need to tell her...I have to do this..."

He backs away.

Katniss sniffles. "Gale loves you so much...but he loved me so much once, and we were...things weren't good, but they weren't bad either. He gave up everything, he gave me up because of you. You threw away our friendship...you were my best friend, and you did this to me! You knew how vulnerable Gale was, you knew that things were on the rocks and instead of being a friend, you just took him. It makes me wonder how you've thought of him for all these years...you're a piece of shit friend, you know that?"

She sobs as she takes in Madge, and wondering if she's hearing this, not really caring if she can or not.

She wipes at her tears. "And I wish that I could say with certainty that I will never forgive you, and that I will never be your friend again, but I can't. Even though I'm so pissed off, I still need you, Madge. You're...my best friend, you were there for me in ways that other people couldn't be...you're a part of me that I can't...go without."

"I need you, Madge," Katniss sobs. "You can't die, you can't leave me...I really need you. You're like another sister to me. I want you to be in my life, Madge. Look...some of what happened between me and Gale was because of me...I can admit that now, and all I need is...time, Madge. We need time. I want to forgive you. I want this to be over because I want to be happy again, and I want us to be close again. Nothing will ever be right without you there."

Katniss sniffles and she wipes at her tears.

She turns and steps into Peeta's arms.

He kisses her softly, then he ushers her out of the room.

When they arrive back at her apartment, Katniss immediately sobs hysterically into her couch.

"Babe..."

He goes over to her, kneels down, and he smoothes over her hair, then he leans down and kisses her.

Katniss is feeling every ounce of anger, grief, sadness, fury, and pain that she's been trying to force away. Katniss thought she was going to be alright because Gale was the one that cheated on her, he was the one that hurt her, and she deserved to be free from their tainted marriage. His words to her about why, about how she didn't trust him, how she pulled away from him, about how she wouldn't let him take care of her after they lost the baby...it all rang true, but she was too stubborn to see it.

She clings to Peeta.

"It's over," she realizes tearfully. "My marriage is over. It's over."

"Yeah," he says softly, caressing her cheek.

"Why does it hurt so much?" She sniffles.

"It hurts because you spent eight years of your life with him," Peeta says. "He was your husband, you shared a home, you shared everything together...it's not easy walking away from that. It makes you feel like a failure, it makes you feel like you've let not just your spouse down, but everyone, people you're not even married to, down. You feel the anger of letting yourself down. It's how I felt after Glimmer and I broke up."

Katniss lets him draw her into his arms.

"I want to be with you...I don't want Gale back. I just..."

"It's hard to let go," he finishes, and she nods. "I understand, babe."

Peeta holds her and she trembles and sobs for quite some time, until she is completely drained.

He helps her to bed, and she falls asleep.

Some time later, Katniss awakens, and Peeta makes her some soup.

Peeta kisses her, and she rests against him.

"I'm scared," she says quietly. "I want to run, Peeta. I want to walk away...I am actively trying not to run. I don't want to walk away from you, from us, but I just...I don't want to hurt like this ever again, I'm tired of feeling this way. I'm so scared that we're going to fall apart, I'm scared that I'm going to fuck it all up..."

"I know," he says. "But I love you, and we're going to do this together. We have to learn from our mistakes so that we can live and be happy. I don't make the same mistakes twice, and neither do you. We'll figure it out."

Katniss leans against him and he wraps his arms around her.

* * *

After three days, Madge finally awakens, and the relief spreads through Katniss.

She and Peeta go to the hospital and the moment the two women see each other, there is no tension, it is nothing but love and the need for reconciliation. Gale is extremely happy to have Madge back, and there is just no point to the anger, the bitterness, and the pain anymore.

Katniss embraces Madge and the women cry.

Madge cries. "Katniss I'm so sorry..."

"Me too," Katniss sobs. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Madge says.

Katniss pulls away, wiping her tears.

"How are you?" Katniss asks. "How do you feel?"

"My arm hurts, and I've got a headache, but otherwise, I feel okay," Madge says. "I got conked in the head real good."

"Yeah, you did," Katniss chuckles, mixing them with her crying and sniffling.

"Katniss," Madge begins tearfully. "I am so, so sorry for everything...you know I love you, you're my best friend...I never meant to hurt you."

Katniss cries, nodding her forgiveness, and she hugs her again.

Peeta and Gale leave the women alone to talk some more.

They go downstairs to get some coffee.

"So uh," Gale begins. "How has Katniss been holding up?"

"She's getting through," Peeta says. "Trying to sort through everything."

Gale nods, then speaks. "I fucked up," he admits. "I love Madge, don't get me wrong, but I didn't do right by Katniss. No matter how angry I was that she wouldn't trust me or talk to me, that our marriage was falling apart, I shouldn't have betrayed her. I shouldn't have done that to her, and it'll probably be a long while till I forgive myself for that. But you're exactly what she needs in her life. Y-you calm her down, you balance her out. I never could do that. I...never understood her the way you do."

Peeta nods. "Listen, Gale...Katniss still needs you, and Madge. You may not forgive yourself, but she forgives you. She forgives Madge, and she wants you to be a part of her life."

"Okay," Gale says. "Good luck, man. "Really...I mean it. She's a good woman, and you're good for her."

"Thanks," Peeta says.

In Madge's room, Katniss wipes at her tears.

"I have something to tell you," Katniss smiles.

"What?"

"Madge...I don't want to be angry anymore. I can't do it because I'm tired, I'm so tired, Madge, and it just hurts. It's not just anger at you and Gale. It's anger at myself, at not being able t-to open up, to not be able to enjoy my life and my work. I've had enough loss in my life; I don't want to lose anymore. I can't. I want to be happy. But I can't do that without you. You're my best friend...you're family."

Madge sniffles. "Do you think that we could start over?"

"Yes," Katniss says emphatically. "Look, Gale loves you, and I know that now. You're good for each other. Gale and I...in hindsight we never really fit, you know?"

"Still, I shouldn't have...we should have come to you," Madge says.

"It doesn't matter now," Katniss says softly. "I just want us to start moving past this. I want our friendship back. I want to be able to be around you and not feel angry. No more bullshit between us."

"Yeah," Madge says. "So...how are things going between you and Peeta?"

"Good," Katniss sighs. "He told me that he's in love with me."

"And?"

"And I..." Katniss pauses, combing her fingers into her hair. "I couldn't say it back to him."

"Well, how do you feel about him?"

"I want Peeta," Katniss says. "He...he inspires me, he makes me feel like I can do anything. He's so good to me. It's all happening so fast, but I think I love him too. But I'm afraid."

Madge takes Katniss' hand in hers.

"The past is in the past, right?" Madge inquires.

Katniss nods.

"Don't let what happened color your future. You're brilliant, beautiful, and caring, Katniss. I know that what Gale and I did has hurt you, and I am so sorry for causing that hurt. But I don't want you to hold back. Peeta is a good man, and from what I've heard, you've blossomed with him. Tell him how you feel. This crash taught me not to waste time. Don't waste time, Katniss."

Katniss nods as she squeezes Madge's hand.

* * *

Peeta looks around at the restaurant, and he feels nothing but surges of pride as he sits in the now clean and quiet kitchen with a drink.

The grand opening went about as smoothly as it could get. There were people lined up outside, and the reservations were pouring in. Woodland Creatures has enough business to last for years to come, and Peeta still can't believe that this moment has finally happened for him and his friends. They've put everything into this and to see the vision come to fruition makes him unbelievably happy.

Tonight was utterly perfect: customers were happy, impressed, and left satisfied and expressing a desire to come back again and and again.

The only thing missing was Katniss.

Katniss had asked for some space, for time to think, and he gave it to her, not wanting to push too hard.

That'd been a couple of weeks ago, and he misses her.

Peeta sighs as he sips at his drink.

"Mind if I join you?"

He turns round, and he sees Katniss standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

"Hey," he says. "What're you doing here?"

"Um, Cinna let me in," Katniss explains.

"I missed you tonight," he tells her, disappointment in his tone.

"I know, I'm sorry," she says. "I didn't want to distract you."

"You're not a distraction to me," he says. "Anyway, I've been missing you."

"I miss you too," Katniss says as she comes in and sits down next to him.

Peeta looks at her, and he has to resist the urge to kiss her.

"Madge and Gale are doing great," she reports. "Madge and I are talking again."

"That's great," Peeta says.

"When she was in the hospital, she told me that one thing she learned from the crash was to not waste time," Katniss begins. "And I've been wasting so much time, Peeta. The pain of the past is nearly gone, and I don't want to waste anymore time on it. I don't want to waste time being angry or scared. You have brought me back, Peeta. I enjoy my work again, I feel confident, I feel like I can take a picture of fucking garbage and make it art. You...you fed my passion, Peeta. You awakened something inside me that has been dormant for so long. My heart is lighter than it's ever been, and it's because of you."

He looks at her.

"I-I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you too," she grins. "I fell in love with you from the moment you first cooked for me. I love you, Peeta. I love-"

He interrupts her with a kiss, and she wraps her arms around his neck.

He picks her up, and she smiles against his lips.

* * *

 **Four Years Later..**.

It doesn't bother Katniss at all that she isn't the center of attention at her own wedding. In fact, she's glad for it, considering that she doesn't feel like the glowing, blushing bride that everyone's been telling her she is. It may be true, but her six month pregnant belly is telling her otherwise. She's pretty sure that she's going to be hideous in the pictures, and she's even more sure that she's going to bust out of her dress.

In a couple weeks' time between the final fitting of her dress and this morning, she managed to grow in the bust, and Johanna of course had something to say about it.

"Well, Peeta's going to have lots of fun with those tonight..."

"Jesus, Johanna," Katniss had said, even though she knew it was true.

Once the wedding actually got started, all the focus shifted from her.

Katniss grins as she watches her husband dance with the other lady of the hour.

Hannah Cherise Mellark is the center of not just her parents', but everyone else's world, and boy does she milk it. Three years old, and she's already got the world watching. She's the most adorable flower girl on the planet.

Hannah made sure to put her two cents in about the wedding.

Actually, she is the one that brought up the idea.

"Mommy, Daddy, when you goin' ta get wedding?"

At first, Peeta and Katniss didn't understand.

"What're you talking about, baby girl?" Peeta had asked.

"Wedding," she insisted, dramatically waving her hands. "With a cake?"

"Oh," the parents said in unison.

"You mean, married, Duck?" Katniss asked.

"Yep," Hannah nodded. "With a big, big cake."

She'd had the idea of a big, big cake stuck in her head.

"Well, honey, marriage is..." Peeta had tried to explain.

"It's complicated," Katniss added. "And...well, Mommy and Daddy...well we..."

They tried to explain all the reasons why they would not get married, and they just ended up with nothing.

"But you love each other, right?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, of course, baby girl," Peeta said.

"How come you don' wanna get wedding?" She asked.

"It's married, darling," Katniss corrected with a smile. "How come Mommy and Daddy don't want to get married..."

"How come?" Alana asked, genuinely curious.

Peeta chuckled, then he looked at Katniss.

"That's a good question, Hannah," he grinned over at Katniss, who was four months pregnant at the time.

"You should marry Mommy, Daddy," Hannah said. "So we can have a big, big cake and stuff..."

Peeta grinned. "Yeah...I should marry Mommy..."

Katniss smiled.

As she picks up her camera and focuses in on her husband dancing with their daughter, Gale and Madge cradling their new baby boy, her sister and Rory enjoying a slice of the cake that Peeta made himself together, and Thresh and Johanna talking animatedly, she sighs contentedly as the breeze comes in from the lake.

It all feels so right.

She waits for the autofocus to adjust, then she takes the picture.

 **End**

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
